Empaths and Viruses
by Dede42
Summary: The Winchesters go to Utah to solve a series of accidents and murders at a local movie theater, meet a pair of twins, Ricky and Hannah Idris, who have their own abilities, and then team up to investigate a death vision that Sam receives that reveals that Dean might end up killing a regular human who may or may not be infected with a demonic virus that makes people go crazy.
1. Chapter 1: NO TALKING IN THE THEATER

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: I'm back with a new story that will take the Winchesters to Utah for once. Yeah, I know that Utah has been mentioned on the series and they finally did go to Utah last season, but it bugs me that it took so long. When Azazel mentioned that there were other generations of special children, I figured since he got the order from Lucifer in 1972 that he started making the deals that same year, which means that there should be a generation that's a year older than Sam's generation, and that's what I'm doing here.

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: NO TALKING IN THE THEATER**

" _And he appointed teachers of the brethren of Amulon in every land which was possessed by his people; and thus the language of Nephi began to be taught among all the people of the Lamanites."_

 _Mosiah 24: 4_

"I'm telling you Marshall that _"The Queen"_ _sucked_ as a film," Hillary Morgan complained into her cell-phone as she left the Cinemark 16 at the Provo Towne Mall; she was a curt business woman in her mid-fifties and it showed in how she dressed, too: a maroon business suit with a short, tight skirt, and six-inch maroon heels. "I don't know why we even _promote_ garbage like that."

Her heels clicked on the ground of the empty underground parking lot as she headed for her expensive and black, 2005 Mercedes; she'd spent the last few hours watching a movie that her assistant, Marshall Young had recommended, and had hated _every_ second of it when she realized that it was about the Royal family of Great Britain and what they went through when Princess Diana died in that car crash back on August 31, 1997.

When she'd tried to make some phone calls during the film, she'd been asked first by other customers, two different ushers that worked at the theater, and then finally one of the managers to please not do it during the movie or else be escorted out of the building; annoyed, she'd endured the film and it was now past midnight and she was raging at her assistant for wasting her time and money like that with a pointless movie that her company had been promoting with posters and commercials.

" _Never_ give me advise on what movies to see _ever_ again Marshall or you shall be fired so fast that it'll leave your head spinning you little bastard," Hillary snarled as she turned the alarm system off and opened the door to go in…when she heard a noise behind her; she looked around, but couldn't see anything. Deciding that she was imagining things, which she didn't approve of in the slightest, she shrugged and got into her car.

' _When I get home, I'm going to take a_ long _hot bath before going to bed,'_ she decided, putting her key into the slot and turned it…only to have nothing happen. "What the-?" she tried again with no success; frustrated, she tried five more times before giving up and getting out her cell-phone. "Stupid piece of shit," she muttered, speed-dialing the AAA number, only to get static. "You _must_ be joking."

She was about to dial the number again when she happen to glance at her review mirror and saw a dark figure _sitting_ in her backseat; suddenly fearful, she grabbed the handle of her door, but found that it was locked, and screamed when the figure launched itself at her!

* * *

"So, where does boss man want us to do the experiment with the virus?"

 _`"He recommends Rivergrove, Oregon."`_

"Any particular reason beside it being a remote town surrounded by forest with only one road in and out?"

 _`"Apparently the Winchesters aren't far from Provo, Utah, which is where two of the special children are located, and Azazel's wanting to test all three of them."`_

" _Three_ test subjects? I was only expecting to test the virus on Sam Winchester once he has the vision that'll lead him and his siblings to the test site."

 _`"Well, Azazel changed his mind, seein' how it's his crazy plan, Brady."`_

"I know, Andrew, I know; I'll let my contact know about the location and the _exact_ number of test subjects to test on in four weeks. Um, what will this virus do to the humans?"

 _`"Well, according to the tests done in Brazil, it's passes through the blood into_ any _open wound, and once it takes effect, the infected person causes complete chaos and seeks to infect every single person in the immediate area."`_

"Yikes, good thing it can't affect us demons or our meat suits while we're in them, right?"

 _`"That's right; also, you better warn your contact that Sam can sense when a demon is in the area so he better be careful or else he'll get drop-kicked back into Hell. Plus, whoever_ does _test the virus on Sam and the other two special children will need to get them completely alone and away from both Dean and Elizabeth, or else it won't work."`_

"I'll be sure to tell him that, Andrew, and thanks for the heads up."

 _`"You're welcome, Brady."`_

* * *

At a truck stop located between Winslow and Flagstaff, Arizona, Liz was trying to convince her brothers, Dean and Sam, that they should go see Meteor Crater, which wasn't too far from their current location.

"Come on, you're always saying that we need to have _some_ fun when we're not working a case, Dean," Liz pleaded, earning bemused expressions from her twin and their younger brother. "And I've _always_ wanted to see it," she added hopefully.

Dean chuckled and messed with his twin sister's hair, making her protest. "I must be finally rubbing off on you, Liz," he teased, hiding the fact that he was a bit concern of her sudden desire to have fun, and rolled his eyes when Sam gave him his "I know what you're feeling" look, reminding him once again of his empathic ability; Dean wasn't certain, but he was sure that Sam's struggles with that particular ability was having an negative impact on both his eating and sleeping habits, and that had both him and Liz worried.

"Knock it off," Liz protested, swatting his hand away, "I'm serious."

Sam, who was doing an Internet search; spoke up when he found an article on the _Daily Herald_ webpage. "Maybe some other time, Liz, I think I found us a case."

Disappointment etched itself across Liz's face as she and Dean both peered over their brother's shoulders to see what he found. "What'd you got?"

"According to this article, in the last two weeks there has been two strange murders in the underground parking lot of the Provo Towne Center Mall," Sam read. "The first was a fifty-five year old man named Jared Spring, and he was found dead in his 2003 silver BMW at 5 AM by mall security on September 23, 2006, and the most recent victim is Hillary Morgan, age fifty-six, who was found dead in her 2005 black Mercedes at 5 AM in the same location this morning; according to the police, both had their throats slashed, but there's no sign of the cars being broken into or evidence of anyone inside with them, and yet they're not calling them suicides either. Plus at both scenes, identical messages were written in blood on the hoods of the cars "NO TALKING IN THE THEATERS"."

"Sounds like something a theater employee would say," Dean remarked, "but this _does_ sound like our kind of case; so, vengeful spirit?"

Sam shrugged. "Could be. And it'll our first time to go to Utah, too," he added and chuckled at Dean's pained expression; both he and Liz knew that Dean wasn't a fan of this particular state and that was partly due to the religious people being a little too extreme for his taste, that and their "no drinking alcohol" attitude.

"There's another reason why I want to go, too," he added hesitantly and could sense the emotional reaction of his siblings.

"What's the other reason, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Well, both Ash and Penelope are certain that they've found a few special children in that particular city," he explained, "and at least one of them is currently on a mission in Japan. And Penelope suspects that the other two are attending either Brigham Young University, which is in Provo's boundaries, or Utah Valley State College, which is in Orem."

Dean groaned. "And both cities only have one or two bars each," he complained, making both Liz and Sam laugh. "Shut up."

"Dean, almost _everyone_ in that state is a member of the LDS Church," Liz pointed out, dodging when Dean attempted to swat her arm. "But I'm sure it's worth looking into since it is in the same area as this case, and if we can warn them before Azazel gets to them, even better."

Dean sighed; he knew he was out-numbered when both his little brother and his sister _actually_ agreed on something together. "Fine, to the Mormon State we go."

* * *

Hannah Idris should've known she was in trouble when she sensed the emotions of her mom's best friend, Clara Rex, heading her way the moment she drove her golden '03 Pontiac Vibe into the circular driveway and the five-door garage of her parent's home, and was now stuck listening to her complain about the teenage siblings who lived on the corner of their small neighborhood, which was located near the Provo River while her faithful golden retriever service dog, Adric, sat patiently at her feet; the petite auburn-haired woman felt a headache coming on and finally cleared her throat, getting the attention of Clara.

"Clara, I understand your concern," she said, keeping her tone even while doing her best to keep her temper in check since it'd been a long day and her patience had been _seriously_ tested more than once at her library job, plus in her classes, too. "But it isn't their fault that they have issues that drive the rest of us batty; I mean, they didn't ask to have their mom divorce their dad and move in with their grandmother while she works _two_ jobs almost 24/7 since her ex-husband won't pay child support even though he can afford to; personally, I think it's good that they have friends like Doli and Vesna in their lives to be good role models."

Clara frowned in a disapproving manner and Hannah repressed a sigh at what was coming. "They _might_ be good role models for those two, but I don't like Vesna hanging around them at all."

Hannah frowned, too, but for a _very_ different reason; when she had been in high school, Clara had accused _her_ of being lazy and not being helpful around the house, and she'd exploded verbally that the older woman should spend a few days in _her_ shoes before making claims like that.

"Clara, that's uncalled for," she protested angrily, her honey-brown eyes flashing with warning. "Their _bad influence_ isn't going to rub off on my sister or your daughter; just because they're Jehovah's Witnesses instead of Latter-Day Saints like the rest of us doesn't make them bad people, and here you are acting like they need to be converted in order to be good."

"Now _see_ here-" Clara began, but Hannah cut in, losing control of her temper finally.

"No, you listen, _Sister_ Rex," she snarled, fed up. "You're acting the way that you did when you _accused_ me of not being helpful around the house when I was still in high school before it became obvious that _I_ have autism and I do the best I can to help my family; you're _judging_ others without getting the full facts first _or_ you don't even care how what you say or do affects those you judge based on assumptions and not truth, and I've had enough of it. Like I told you back then, spend a few days in _their_ shoes before you alienate them like you alienated my mother so many times in the _past_!"

While she lectured the older woman, she lowered both her filters and her shielding to fully examine the emotional turmoil coming from Clara; she could sense the anger burning brightly, but there was also guilt and shame, too, and it was just the right mixture.

"I'll let my mom know that you stopped by," Hannah concluded, swinging her black backpack onto her back and clicked her tongue at Adric. "Come, Adric." And headed for the house while Clara just gaped. Her shielding and filters fully in place, she stopped on the front porch while searching for her house key.

Hannah didn't feel _any_ guilt for what she'd said back there, and turned her attention to the family home; for the western part of Provo, it was the standard shape of every other two-story house, but what made it unique was that it was surrounded by both raspberry bushes and the standard chain-link fences that had multi-colored rose bushes growing in front of them all around the five-acre plot of land.

Also it was obvious that some of the ranch hands from her grandparents' ranch were already busy with setting up the various Halloween decorations for the Halloween season since she could see them putting fake spider webbing on the aspen trees, along with strings of both orange and purple lights; as she unlocked the front doors, she checked her watch.

4:15 PM.

' _Dang it!'_ She now had less than an hour to get ready and eat something before her twin brother, Ricky, showed up to pick her up before their respective shifts at the movie theater started at 5 PM, which was having troubles with the two deaths in the parking lot; she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was _actually_ dreading to go to work her shift that night.

Before the events of last year, she and Ricky had lived pretty normal lives, minus her autism and dealing with bullies growing up; however, they had a loving family to back them up when things looked grim, and even took their occasional insights of events to come in stride. The first time either of them had what were jokingly called visions of the future by both their dad, Elvis, and their grandfather, Lloyd, which were mostly dreams, had been a surprising shock; however, once they both got their patriarchal blessings at the age of sixteen, they both learned that they would have gifts that would give them great insight of a better future.

However, of late they both had been having an unusual dream that was slowly becoming clearer, but not by much; so far it was just a large room with a stone altar and a female voice saying each time, `" _Because…because_ _it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you_ _."`_ The dream itself had started out with darkness and a distorted voice saying that line each time until it became the female voice, and it was only last year that both she and Ricky could _actually_ see parts of the room.

' _But what does it mean? And who on Earth is Sammy?'_ Hannah wondered for what felt like the hundredth time that year since she didn't know anyone named Sam, Samuel, or even Samantha; shortly after her and Ricky's twenty-second birthday, they both started developing headaches that had even the doctors baffled, and it was _at least_ a week later when they realized that they were developing powers.

Hannah had been waiting for a theater to get out and was chatting with some of her co-workers when she was suddenly overwhelmed by their emotions; she'd gone running to the restroom, barely making it into a stall before throwing up the entire contents of her stomach while someone had gone to get both Ricky, who'd spooked himself by suddenly being able to move objects with his mind, and two of the managers. It'd taken her several days to get use to the fact that she was now an empath and could sense the emotions of those around her, but she'd managed to shield out most of the emotions and filter the rest using the same tactics that she'd used to cope with her sensitive hearing.

"I'm home!" she called out over the loud music and controlled chaos of the main floor, where her younger siblings: Gero, age 16; Avalon, age 13; Doli, age 13 (twin sisters); Hinto, age 10 (Down syndrome), and Chika, age 6, were helping some of their older cousins: Ace Indris, age 25; Excalibur Jodoc, age 20; Matilda Langdon, age 16, and the prank twins Griffin and Sheldon Langdon, age 12, putting up the interior Halloween decorations.

"Hi, honey," Dorothea Indris said, coming out of the kitchen filled with the sounds and smells of cooking; she was a sweet, 53 year-old black woman with long, wavy black hair that was just starting to show signs of silvering and was up in a bun, and still had a faint New Orleans accent that enriched her gentle voice.

"Griffin, Sheldon…if _either_ of you slid down that banister in the next five seconds, I'll tan your backsides so fast that not even your own momma will know what hit her," she growled, and the dark-haired twins, who were clutching bundles of orange/green webbing in their hands and were on the verge of hoisting themselves onto said banister, froze at the threat.

Hannah chuckled at the guilty expressions, used to their hectic emotions, and handed the leash over to her mom; while she inherited her father's hair-color, she'd inherited her mother's height, bone structure, and a mixed skin tone that was light for a Black person, but dark for a Native American person since her grandmother Adsila was a Cherokee Native American.

"Already getting ready for Halloween?"

Dorothea nodded, accepting the leash to Adric, who was eagerly looking at the kids that meant he wanted to have fun. "Yep, plus birthdays, too," she added slyly and Hannah flushed.

" _Mom_."

Dorothea just smiled while Hannah, her cheeks going power ranger red, retreated upstairs to get ready for work; her smile faded slightly as she took Adric back into the kitchen to remove both the leash and the service vest before letting the happy dog loose out back. She'd seen her daughter arguing with Clara earlier and knew that they were probably talking about the Jordan teens down the road, who didn't have the best family life, but were still decent youths in many respects.

"Here you go, Adric," she said removing the leash from the royal blue collar and then the red vest, "now go out back and play." And laughed when the dog gave a happy bark before heading through the doggie door to chase the rabbits out of the gardens and keep both foxes and wild dogs from the chickens in their coop; she turned back to the stove, where she was cooking vegetable soup for dinner, and prepared two containers for her daughter and her married son to take to work.

* * *

It was two days before the Winchesters made it across the border into Utah, and they were halfway to Provo when Liz's cell-phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

 _`"Hey, sweetie, this is Penelope!"`_ said Penelope Garcia's cheerful voice.

Liz chuckled, mouthing Penelope's name to her brothers, and they grinned in response. "Hey, Penelope, how's things going for you and the team?" she asked.

 _`"We're doing fine,"`_ Penelope answered. _`"We're just dealing with an unsub whose killing people in Huston."`_

"Yikes that doesn't sound like fun," Liz remarked.

 _`"No kiddin', Liz,"`_ Penelope agreed. _`"So where are you guys right now?"`_

"We're about halfway to Provo, UT to deal with what looks like a vengeful spirit that's killed two people so far," Liz answered. "And also some special children that you and Ash found in the area," she added, switching her phone to speaker so that both Dean and Sam could listen in.

 _`"Ooh, need any help with the id of the spirit if that's what you're dealing with?"`_ Penelope offered.

"We might take you up on that once we learn more," Sam said after exchanging a look with both Dean and Liz. "What can you tell us about the suspected special children?"

 _`"I thought you'd never ask, sweetheart,"`_ Penelope responded as her fingers danced over the keyboard. _`"Okay, according to all of the research done to date, ol' yellow eyes was in Provo at least twice in the year 1972…first in the month of September and then in the month of October. So there are three possible candidates who all turned twenty-two years old in 2004, and will have just turned twenty-three last year."`_

"So, who are these candidates?" Dean asked.

 _`"First candidate is one Parker Turner,"`_ Penelope answered. _`"He's currently on a mission in Japan and has been there for the past year back in 2005, and turned twenty-two on September 15, 2005; he had the usual headaches and such, and apparently his_ ability _popped up when both he and his senior companion witnessed a traffic accident while they were tracking."`_

"What ability does Parker has?" Sam asked.

 _`"Looks like Hulk-strength…apparently a would be terrorist was on his way to blow up the U.S. embassy when he ran a red light and blindsided a car owned by a family of five; while his companion tackled the terrorist, Parker_ actually _ripped the door off the side of the car and managed to get the entire family out right before both cars blew up. As far as the cops are concerned, him getting that door off was because of the adrenalin rush of the situation."`_

' _Just like_ _Jake Talley and myself,'_ Sam thought, and also like Jake Talley, there was no way they could talk with this Parker Turner guy, who wouldn't be back in the United States for another year. "What about the other two?"

Penelope tapped several keys before she answered. _`"The final two candidates are a set of twins, Hannah and Ricky Idris; both were born on October 15, 1982, five weeks early; Hannah still lives at home and attends UVSC part-time."`_

"Why part-time?" Liz asked, curious.

 _`"Let me see…okay, according to her records, she has a mild form of autism known as Asperser's, which limits her ability to learn, and is majoring in English Lit and has two minors in American Studies and Geology, plus she's also taking Kenpo Karate,"`_ Penelope answered. _`"Ricky, on the other hand, he's married to one Melinda Alberto, and they're both students at BYU, where they also live on campus; Ricky's majoring in theater and is getting a minor in engineering, plus he's also taking a karate class, while Melinda is majoring in History while expecting their first child. Ash and I aren't sure of what their abilities are, but they both work at a Cinemark 16 at the Provo Towne Center Mall…isn't that where those two murders are located?"`_

"Yeah, it is," Dean confirmed. "What else do you know about the twins?"

 _`"Well, the Idris family is fairly well-off and own a major trucking company, and apparently the twins work at the company during the summer,"`_ Penelope responded. _`"Hannah does dispatch and Ricky does some long-haul trucking. Right now, Hannah is working at both the theater and on the UVSC campus at the local library as a library aide, which is part of the federal work study program."`_

The Winchesters exchanged a look; it looked like they would probably meet the twins while investigating the murders at the same time.

"Thanks for the update, Penelope," Liz said. "Email us anything else that you can find about the twins."

 _`"Will do, cutie."`_

Liz clicked her phone shut just as Dean exited the freeway at the East Bay exit and headed for the nearest cheap hotel, a M-Star Hotel that was also known as Colony Inn. "Wow, this _does_ look nicer than most places we've stayed at."

Dean rolled his eyes as he parked near the office. "I'm not gonna kill the budget of the BAU," he grumbled, getting out of the car while Sam and Liz exchanged an evil grin. It was _too much_ fun teasing their brother.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were parked on the other side of the lot and were settled in hotel room that had _three_ beds in it instead of two for a change, two paintings of what _might_ be flowers, a small kitchenette, a small bathroom, and a TV, and it was also on the second floor; while Dean argued with the coffee maker, Sam set his laptop up on the only table and began researching the case, and Liz went out to collect copies of the local newspapers.

"I give up," Dean grumbled when he realized that the machine was broken and sat down on the couch to do some channel surfing when Liz got back. "Coffee maker's broken."

"You'll live," Liz retorted, tossing a couple newspapers onto her twin's lap while sitting down at the table across from Sam with the remaining papers. "But if you get _really_ desperate, you can go to the local Maverick," she added, grinning while Dean just glared at her in return.

"Shut up."

* * *

It was late Friday night and Joe Fox was _finally_ getting ready to go home; he _hated_ being the close-close usher and no one would trade with him, not even Ricky, who was giving his stupid twin a ride home like he always did whenever they were working the closing shift at the same time.

He didn't have anything against the Idris twins per se, but he thought that it was stupid of the managers to hire anyone who can work only one position at the theater, and _never_ does a close-close shift; once when he was working concessions, Hannah had been at podium and it was a slow closing shift, he hadn't wanted to be in concessions that day and asked her if she would trade with him.

She'd said that she couldn't since she wasn't trained, just as one of the managers, Mr. Clayton, walked by and spoke up before he could repeat his request. "You heard her say no, so don't push it."

Of course he _had_ pushed the issue once Mr. Clayton was out of eyesight and earshot; Hannah had explained about her autism, and he'd called her a retard to her face before retreating back into concessions. He'd thought he gotten away with it, but Ricky cornered him in the scullery later on and had gotten into his face about insulting his twin by taking a medical term out of context, and he had to promise not to use that word around Hannah _ever_ again, or else he would've probably gotten pounded for his troubles.

Joe _always_ tread carefully around the twins, especially after word had gotten around to the managers and he'd been given a warning about treating his co-workers better, and so far things have settled down, if you didn't count the two murders down in the underground parking lot; now _that_ had everyone worried, including those who did close-close duty with the closing managers.

Both victims had been customers at the theater prior to their deaths and both had been warned that they couldn't make phone calls in the theaters because it ruined the movie experience for the other customers; the head manager, Mr. Tyler, had explained the theater's policy to the police when they came around asking questions, and had told them that both had been warned that if they'd kept up with calling during the movies they would be escorted out.

' _We've always joked about the theater being haunted,'_ Joe thought as he clocked out and retrieved his stuff from the locker in the break room and headed for the exit that led downstairs and outside the mall. _'A few people have even died here, but nothing like this has ever happen before.'_

He was halfway down the stairs when he felt a sudden pressure on his back and was sent flying down; he landed on his side on the hard ground, conking his head, and darkness claimed him.

* * *

A/N: I once had a co-worker call me a retard to my face and later on my sister, Yami Faerie, swatted his arm and told him to _never_ call me that again, and he insisted that I was lying, the jerk.

R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: A SURPRISE ENCOUNTER

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: I'm back with another chapter!

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: A SURPRISE ENCOUNTER**

" _And now, my beloved brethren, I perceive that ye ponder still in your hearts; and it brieveth me that I must speak concerning this thing. For if ye would hearken unto the Spirit which teacheth a man to pray yet would know that yet must pray; for the evil spirit teacheth not a man to pray, but teacheth him that he must not pray."_

 _2 Nephi 32: 8_

It was 7 AM Saturday morning and Sam quietly got up, pulled on his boots, and went outside to take in the morning view; he'd only ever been to Utah once before, and that was when Brady Miller convinced him and Jess to go on a skiing trip to the Sundance Ski Resort during Christmas break, and they all had fun on the slopes, the first time he'd ever been skiing.

Of course, he also ended up doing a bit of hunting in the process; it turned out that one of the rooms at the resort was haunted by a vengeful spirit, and he managed to covertly do some research without the knowledge of either Jess or Brady. He learned that the spirit was that of a man that'd died back in the 1880s, and managed to track down where the body was buried, doing a quick salt and burn without being caught; a little later he found a pickax that the man owned, and still had some of his DNA on it.

Problem was, it was in the Utah Museum of Natural History, and he had to sneak into the place to obtain it; it was a few days before the employees of the museum realized that the pickax had been swiped, and by then, Sam had managed to destroy the artifact seconds _after_ the spirit threw him into a nearby tree, breaking his right arm. Both Brady and Jess had been alarmed by the break, but didn't push the issue when he lied about doing some night skiing; that'd been the only time he'd done any hunting prior to both Dean and Liz coming to get him.

He rested his arms on the railing and admired the mountains whose tops were golden as the rising sun rays hit them, and also the gradual changing of the leaves going from green to yellow, red, orange, and even gold; he could also see the Provo Temple near Y Mountain, which had been in one of his earlier visions several times. Stretching, he went back inside just as the police radio began squawking, waking up both Dean and Liz.

 _`"Dispatch, we need all available units and paramedics at the Provo Towne Center Mall in response to a 911 call. I repeat, we need all available units and paramedics at the Provo Towne Center Mall immediately, there has been an accident."`_

Hearing this, Sam exchanged a worried look with Dean and Liz, and the trio immediately got dressed and grabbed the ids that they would need to find out what was going on.

* * *

Ricky was heading into the parking lot of the mall, and looking for a parking spot when he saw both police cars and ambulances positioned near the one-way doors that lead out of the theater and into the outside parking lot, and those doors were propped open.

"Oh no…" fearing the worse, he quickly parked his forest green '02 Pontiac Sunfire, got out, and ran for the area, stopping just short of the police tape that'd been set up, and gasped when a stretcher was wheeled out with a unconscious, battered, and bleeding Joe Fox lying on top of it with several paramedics surrounding him. "Joe!"

One of the cops turned to him just then. "Do you know him, son?" he asked, notebook in hand.

Ricky nodded. "Yeah…I'm one of his co-workers," he answered, shaken at the sight. "I-I saw him at work last night before I went home with my sister," he explained. "He had the close-close usher shift, and so he'll have been the last one to leave the theater."

The cop nodded as he wrote all of this down. "That's good to know," he said, nodding. "I need your name and number in case I have to ask you more questions," he added, and Ricky told him, just as one of the managers, Ms. Marshall, came up. "And you are, miss?"

"Jamie Marshall," Ms. Marshall answered, "I'm one of the managers at the theater, what happen?"

"We're still not sure what happen and are waiting for the victim to wake up, but it looks like the kid was shoved down the stairs."

* * *

While the cops were going in and out with the paramedics and interviewing the theater employees, the Winchesters mingled among the cops that were already there, dressed in uniforms that matched, and Liz managed to slip inside, while both Dean and Sam did eaves-droppings.

* * *

Liz carefully looked around the cement area and the stairway, which had been roped off by police tape and was also being checked for evidence. It was obvious to her that Joe, the victim, had survived the fall, but it what was written on the wall that sent chills down her spine; like with the two murder victims, there was a message written on the wall in blood: _BE POLITE TO EMPLOYEES_.

'Definitely _an vengeful spirit,'_ she decided, taking a quick picture of the message with her phone before heading back outside to find Dean and Sam; even though Sam had managed to get a small degree of control over his empathic ability, he still had trouble with being around a large number of people for more than a few minutes at any given time, and she'd rather he not get overwhelmed and draw attention to them.

* * *

"I'm worried about Hannah."

Dorothea, who was sitting in a lawn chair with a sketchbook in her lap, jumped slightly when Clara suddenly popped up next to her, despite the controlled chaos of Halloween decorating going on, and almost dropped both her book and her pencil. "Oh!"

"Sorry, Dorothea," Clara apologized, sitting in the chair next to her. "I guess it's hard to hear with all the work going on."

Dorothea smiled slightly and looked around at the progress; true it was a bit chilly at 9 AM and for a Conference Weekend, but her kids, their various cousins, and the ranch hands sent over by Lloyd Indris to get everything ready for the Halloween season, plus the annual Halloween trick-or-trick maze for the kids to travel in order to get to the front doors.

"Yeah, it is busy," she agreed, deciding to work on the interior design she'd been sketching for a job that her small company, _Designing Rooms of all Kinds,_ had just received. "So what do you mean that you're worry about Hannah?" _'This must have something to do with the argument that they had a few days ago.'_

Clara sighed. "Well, she got _really_ angry with me when I voiced my concerns about Penny's kids," she explained, "and said that I was being overly judgmental just like I was about her prior to the discovery of her autism."

"You mean Dixie and Isaac?" Dorothea inquired and wasn't overly surprised when Clara nodded; there'd been some mixed reactions when Penny Jordon and her kids first moved into the neighborhood two years ago, especially since Isaac had a tendency for getting into trouble, and had been stealing stuff from the front and back yards of the neighboring houses for a while until Bishop Miles and two other members took him around the neighborhood and verbally ingrained into his head that if he saw something that belonged to the house owners, he wasn't to touch it unless he had permission. "I know Isaac still tends to get into trouble now and then, but Dixie is a great friend with both Doli and Vesna, and they're all looking forward to the Halloween dance at Dixon at the end of the month."

"I know," Clara agreed, sighing. "Dorothea, do you think I'm still jumping to conclusions about others before getting all of the facts?"

'Now _we get to the root of the problem.'_ Dorothea gave the younger woman a sad smile. "Unfortunately, yes," she answered. "Clara, you're a good person, but you do have a bad habit of making assumptions of others, and there has been times when I've felt unwelcome in Relief Society by both you and some of the other sisters, especially before it became apparent about Hannah having autism instead of a typical learning disability."

Clara winced, but she knew she had been wrong about accusing Hannah being lazy and not helpful enough around the house, especially after her brother Hinto had been born with Down syndrome. "Touché." She then eyed the raspberry bushes, which were currently being assaulted by the gardeners with clippers before letting anyone put decorations on them.

"Dorothea, don't you ever get tired of having people walking all the way around those bushes in order to get to the driveway and then the front door?" she asked.

Dorothea's smile turned real since it was something of a running joke around the ward. "Walking is good for everyone, Clara; besides I'd probably start a scandal if I got rid of 'em raspberry bushes since they provide the berries I need for my world-famous raspberry jams and jellies," she added, grinning, and Clara returned the grin since it was true, and most of the tension faded.

* * *

' _She_ can _be taught,'_ Hannah thought as she watched both her mom and Clara from her bedroom window, examining their emotions without them noticing her, and then went back inside her room, shutting the window.

It was a well-sized room with the walls painted a sky blue with gold and silver sponge-print stars on it, plus posters from her favorite TV shows and movies, a dark blue carpet on the floor, a walk-in closest, a private bathroom, a brown Chester-drawers, a desk for her homework, home computer, laptop, and a land-line phone, a full-length mirror, a vanity for her jewelry, makeup, and hair-care stuff, several bookcases for her books and DVDs, a twin-sized bed, and her own personal flat-screen TV with a DVD player.

After securing the window, Hannah went over to her closest to choose something to wear outside to help with the decorating; the Halloween decorating started during the last week of September, which some people would consider to be too early an start, but it was tradition, especially since it took a while to get everything set up for the trick-or-treaters.

She chose a simple gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and her gray Nikes to wear since she would be going on a double-date that night with Ricky and Melinda; unlike some girls she knew, she hadn't done all that much dating back in high school, preferring to spend time with friends and family, plus getting all of her school work done, which enabled her to graduate on time and actually get a full ride to UVSC with an English scholarship as she planned to be an librarian one day.

After she turned twenty, she'd noticed that a lot of the ladies in her ward were always dropping hints about dating and which boys she might like, and they had done the same with Ricky until he met Melinda on campus at BYU; now if she could just find Mr. Right, then maybe they'd stop with the hint-dropping, but that probably wasn't going to happen too soon, although things were going pretty well with her and Johnny Gideon, a newly returned missionary from the Scotland mission, and he didn't seem to have any problems with her autism, Hinto's Down syndrome, or any kind of problems with her family, which were big positives in her book.

Hannah was pulling on her dark blue hoodie when her cell-phone started vibrating on her desk; she picked it up and saw that Ricky was calling, which surprised her since he was suppose to be opening at the theater right now. "Hey, Ricky," she said, answering the phone. "Something going on?"

 _`"Hey, Hannah,"`_ Ricky responded, and it was obvious in his tone, that he was emotional distressed about something. _`"Uh, I don't know if it's on the news yet, but…um, Joe was found by mall police earlier, and it looks like someone might've pushed him down the stairs when he was leaving the theater last night."`_

Shocked, Hannah sank into her desk chair. "Is he all right?" she asked; she didn't always get along with Joe, especially after he'd insulted her that one time, but the thought of someone hurting him wasn't a good thing.

 _`"When the paramedics were loading him up into the ambulance they said that he's unconscious and pretty banged up from falling down the stairs,"`_ Ricky answered. _`"They got him stabilized and should be able to do more for him once they get him to Utah Medical…and there was a message written in blood on the wall."`_

Hannah groaned. "What did _this_ one say?"

 _`"'Be polite to employees.'"`_

"Ricky, I don't know about you, but this is getting _really_ creepy," Hannah told her twin. "I mean, those first two _had_ been on their phones during the films they were seeing, and so the messages left with them makes sense; this, on the other hand, is scaring me. Do you think there's a spirit of some kind haunting the theater?"

 _`"No idea,"`_ Ricky answered. _`"Yeah, we both know there's been a few deaths in the place, and there's been some strange stuff going on with switches moving on their own, shadows with no sources, and that dark figure that Jack saw in Theater 7 that one time."`_

"That's true," Hannah agreed. "Are you currently at work?"

 _`"I'm in the break room,"`_ Ricky responded. _`"Got a gap between theaters getting out and I figured that I should give you a heads up in case the cops make calls about what you know concerning Joe."`_

Hannah chuckled. "Fair point, and I promise that if the cops do stop by that I _won't_ go into rant mode."

 _`"Thanks, Hannah."`_

"You're welcome, _Mickey_ ," Hannah teased and Ricky laughed before they both closed their phones, and her smile then faded slightly, pondering about this turn of event; she hadn't told anyone, not even Ricky, but she'd been sensing that there was something offish at the theater, and what she was sensing was _a lot_ of emotions of the negative kind. _'Could there_ really _be a dark spirit at the theater?'_

* * *

"Okay, this _definitely_ screams vengeful spirit to me," Dean remarked, examining the photo that Liz had taken earlier; along with the picture, Dean and Sam had both learned quite a bit about the kid that'd been hurt and some background on the theater itself, which they added to what Sam had been able to find through his research last night.

"No, kidding," Sam agreed. "The first two victims were attempting to make phone calls during the films they were watching despite repeated warning from the customers and two of the theater employees, stopping only when the managers got involved, and this Joe Fox guy had been warned by said managers to be more respectful toward his fellow co-workers."

"How long has this particular theater been open?" Liz asked, curious.

Sam clicked open a webpage. "According to this, the theater first opened its' doors on November 12th, 1999," he read. "It has 16 auditoriums, just like the name; and all of the auditoriums have stadium seating with high-back rocking lounge chairs, cup-holder armrests, and a 16-inch height difference between rows. Every theater has digital sound, with twelve DTS Digital, two Dolby Digital, and two SDDS sound systems. Auditorium sizes vary from 112 to 299 seats, with a total seating capacity of about 3,000. The theater complex has three box office stations, two concession stands, two sets of restrooms, one family restroom, and a video arcade game room."

"What about deaths?" Dean asked, peering over their little brother's shoulder. "Finding anything at all?"

Sam sighed. "Not exactly, it seems like the archives of the local newspapers are sensitive about what you can look up, and it isn't easy."

Dean groaned and turned away. "Terrific, just one more reason of why I don't like this state," he complained.

"Want to call Penelope?" Liz offered and her brothers nodded. "All right, then." She pulled out her cell-phone and speed-dialed the tech expert's number, switching it to speaker.

 _`"You have reached the office of all knowledge,"`_ Penelope said cheerfully. _`"What can I help the Winchesters with?"`_ And this got several chuckles from said Winchesters.

"Sweetie, we need you to look up something for us," Dean requested. "It concerns our new case."

 _`"Tell me what you need and I'll work my magic,"`_ Penelope responded eagerly.

"Okay, what we need is any and all deaths that are connected to the Cinemark 16 at the Provo Towne Center Mall, or are at least connected to the land that the mall is built on," Sam told her. "If anyone did die in the theater, it will have happen _after_ November 12th, 1999, which is when the theater first opened its' doors. Also, look up everyone who is currently working at the theater or have worked there, in case this is something _other_ than a vengeful spirit."

 _`"I'll get right on it, my wonderful friends,"`_ said Penelope, clearly thrilled at the challenge, _`"and I'll let you know what I find."`_ And she hung up to do the search.

"So what should we do until Penelope let's us know what she's found?" Dean wondered.

"We could check out the theater, or even find the twins so that we can talk with them," Sam suggested; before going to bed last night, he'd checked his emails and found all of the information that Penelope had sent him. "I mean, we have their pictures and I'm pretty sure that Ricky Idris was at the crime scene earlier," he added.

Dean rolled his eyes, not looking forward to either ideas, and made his choice. "Let's check out of the theater. Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam retorted, grinning.

"You're _both_ insane," Liz stated, and they all laughed at their fun running joke.

* * *

Ricky was at podium, doing the check list when he heard a loud beeping noise and looked up to see three people, clearly siblings, entered the lobby with a funny-looking walkman that had a set of red lights on top, which were flashing. _'Oh brother, I hope that thing has either a volume control or an off switch.'_

"Excuse me, sir," he said, moving a few steps from the podium while preparing to call a manager in case this didn't go well, "but could you turn down the sound on that, please?"

Dean, who was holding the EMF detector and had nearly jumped out of his boots when it suddenly went off, quickly turned it off and stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket. "Heh, sorry about that, must've been picking up something form the arcade."

Ricky was instantly skeptical about this, but his attention was diverted when the red light on the walkie-talkie on his belt turned on.

 _`"Podium, theater 5's cleaned,"`_ a male voice said through the earpiece attached to his ear.

"5 thank you," Ricky responded, clicking on the mouthpiece attached to his nametag strap, and headed back to the podium to click on the now seating sign, but called over his shoulder to the Winchesters first. "Thanks for turning that off, sir."

"Welcome," Dean responded and then noticed the odd expression on Sam's face. "You okay, Sam?"

"What is it?" Liz asked, curious.

Sam didn't answer right away, but kept his eyes on Ricky for a few seconds longer before turning his attention to his concerned siblings. "Guys, I think _that's_ the Ricky, Penelope was telling us about," he said quietly enough so that the young man couldn't hear them…hopefully since they _still_ didn't know what sort of ability he might've developed last year.

Both Dean and Liz quickly glanced at the dark-skinned young man and then looked back at their little brother. "You sure?"

"Definitely," Sam confirmed, "and I could tell by his emotions that he didn't believe you earlier, Dean."

Liz snickered while Dean was just annoyed; Sam still didn't have full control over the empathy like he did with all of the other abilities he'd been developing…well he _still_ couldn't control the visions either, but they've pretty much given up on that after the events involving Andy and his evil twin, and he had managed to gain quick control on the electrocution ability after sending that fool-hardy detective flying before his own partner had to shoot him.

The fact that he gained that ability around the same time that Scott had been killed by some rogue hunter that they hadn't been able to id so far, but clearly had connections to Gordon, didn't help matters, and yet he still managed to prank his siblings now and again with some minor shocks when they least expected it.

"You know, I don't think we'll be able to look around without buying tickets to see a movie first," Liz pointed out. "These places have some pretty strict rules about people walking around a movie theater and not seeing a movie if they're not an employee or mall security."

Sam nodded. "I'm with Liz, we should come back tonight when no one's around."

Dean sighed. "Might as well, but let's see a movie first." This earned groans from his siblings as they followed him back out to the box office to get some tickets.

Ricky watched the Winchesters leave; frowning at what he'd managed to overhear. _'There's something strange about those three…I think Hannah and I need to investigate them.'_

* * *

"Hello all you happy people!"

Hannah, who was standing on a ladder in order to help her cousin Ace tie a fish-line to one of the Aspen trees for the flying ghost decoration, looked over at the driveway, where a brilliant red '02 Pontiac Firebird zoomed up, and a tall, willowy female with tanned skin, short, spiky hair dyed hot red, and was wearing a low-cut, but still modest, pale blue blouse, a mini dark blue skirt over black leggings, and dark blue boots.

"Hey, Kat."

Katherine "Kat" Idris swung a shiny black bag over her shoulder and made her way onto the front lawn, eying the decorating progress; she was the older sister of Ace, at age 30, and was also known as the black sheep of the family since she was inactive and didn't attend church except for special events. But most of the ward saw her as the resident hair stylist, and didn't put pressure on her about going to church…too much or too often.

"I thought you were gonna change your hair color," Hannah remarked, climbing down the ladder while Ace did a flying leap to the delight of the younger kids when he landed on the ground and did a no-hand cartwheel much to the exasperation of Dorothea, who'd given up on doing any sketchbook work after Clara left and was repressing a sigh as a second car pulled into the driveway.

"I'm waiting for your and Ricky's birthday," Kat told her cousin while her cheerful mood faded slightly, for the car was a gray '49 Ford and they knew the owners since they were Martha Patrick and Andrea Grayson, Dorothea's grandmother and mom. "Let's go inside so we can get you ready for your date tonight," she added in a whisper as they hurried across the lawn and into the house.

Hannah loved her grandmother, but her great grandmother was a different matter all together; she _did_ love her, but it wasn't easy since Martha's emotional state was _always_ borderline on out-right anger, and had an annoying habit of calling her and Ricky's dad "that Mormon Boy" in front of everyone, including her younger siblings. "We'll be in my room, mom."

* * *

"I hate doing that to my mom," Hannah complained as she and Kat entered her bedroom and shut the door behind them, "but I can tell that great granny Martha is in one of her moods, and I'm _certain_ that when she blows up it'll overload me." Both she and Ricky had decided from the get-go to reveal their new abilities to their family, who had taken it fairly well…except for their great grandmother that is.

Kat chuckled as she moved her over to the vanity and got her to sit down. "Well, I know that even if you weren't an empath, you could still sense that."

"More like it's part of her routine when it comes to holidays and special events," Hannah corrected, removing her hoodie and tossing it on her bed. "I mean…you'd think after Ricky and Melinda got married that this sort of stuff would end since she and grandma Andrea got to make the dresses, and I still got my bridesmaid dress, which I wear to church since it's perfect and I promised that whenever I get marry, they can make the dresses for my wedding, too."

"Well, you know as well as I do, that some bad habits are _really_ hard to break," Kat commented as she undid Hannah's ponytail and began playing with her long auburn hair. "So, where are you all going tonight?"

"Dinner at Denny's and then bowling," Hannah answered, grateful for the change of subject. "Johnny's demanding a rematch against Ricky, and Melinda would rather go to a concert since her morning sickness is driving her crazy."

"Just one more reason why I'm _never_ getting married," Kat declared.

"Famous last words, cuz; famous last words."

* * *

"Big email from Penelope," Sam announced; after convincing Dean that they could rent a movie since none of them were certain that he could handle a crowded theater, and Liz had gotten a couple of job applications from the box office lady, in case they would need to gain employment at the theater if none of their other attempts worked, they headed back to the hotel after picking up a few cartons of food from Panda Express in the food court.

"Email? I'm surprised that she didn't call one of us," Dean remarked around a mouthful of orange chicken. "I guess that case the team's working on is driving them all up the wall…killin' people in Huston. Yikes."

"So what did she dig up for us?" Liz asked.

Sam put aside his container of broccoli and beef and opened the attachment. "A lot, she's amazing. There's articles about a few deaths in the theater, stuff that happened on the land prior to the building of the mall itself, and employment records of the theater staff, including those who don't work there anymore."

"Well, we all know that it can take _years_ for a spirit to manifest on the level that we're seeing at that theater," Dean remarked. "So, we can ignore any recent deaths."

"Yup."

* * *

"I was _so_ close to beating your score, Ricky, and I _will_ one of these days."

"Good lucky with that, Johnny."

It was nearly 10 PM and the two couples were heading out of the _Fat Cats'_ bowling alley, and to their respective cars in the parking lot; after having dinner at Denny's, they'd spent the last few hours bowling several games, well Johnny, Hannah, and Ricky had been bowling while Melinda kept watch over their coats and shoes, enjoying their antics and silly attempts to mess each other's turns up.

They were halfway to Ricky's Sunfire and Johnny's purple '94 Pontiac Grand Prix, when a brilliant flash of light exploded behind Hannah's eyes and she stopped in her tracks as a rush of images flashed before her eyes for several seconds.

"You okay, Hannah?" Johnny asked.

"I just had a vision," Hannah answered and the others exchanged concern looks. She hadn't been sure if she and Ricky should tell Melinda and later on Johnny about their visions or not; after a lot of fasting and praying and talking with both their parents and their bishop, they decided to take a leap of faith and had told them…with positive results, thankfully. "Ricky, we need to get to the theater, I think someone might get hurt by whatever is haunting it," she added.

Ricky nodded. "Johnny, could you drive Melinda to our parents' place? We're staying there tonight so that we can all listen to the second half of General Conference together tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing," Johnny agreed, although Hannah could sense that his emotions were saying otherwise, and escorted the other woman to his car. "Just be careful you two, and call me if you need any help," he added.

"We will," Hannah promised and both she and Ricky headed for his car.

* * *

Once they were buckled in and Ricky got the engine started, he glanced at his twin, who was chewing the inside of her bottom lip, and he knew that she only did that when she was either stressed out or worried about thing. "What did you see, Hannah?" Sometimes they had shared visions or dreams, but not often.

"Five people in theater 5," Hannah answered, recalling every detail that she could. "Three of them are armed with guns, the other two have a knife each, and they all are being attacked by an evil force of some kind…a dark spirit…I think."

"Okay, let's roll," Ricky said, putting his car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot to head toward East Bay, hoping to get there in time.

* * *

After picking the lock to the employee entrance, which hadn't been easy since there were police patrols driving through the parking lots every ten minutes, the Winchesters quietly went up the stairs, and gained entrance to the empty theater, which only had the emergency lighting on, giving everything a dim, creepy appearance with all of the displays and posters scattered about.

They knew that the managers had canceled the late showings after one of their employees had gotten hurt at the request of the police, and there wouldn't be anyone around to catch them in the act.

Sam and Liz checked their rifles and backup rock salt bullets while Dean checked the EMF detector, which was beeping like mad again.

"Just like last time," he remarked, moving toward each hallway with the beeping remaining constant and loud. "Can't get a fix though."

"I guess we'll have to search each theater individual," Liz said, sighing.

Sam shook his head and pulled out a few papers from his jacket. "No, we don't, Liz; according to Penelope's research, there's been two deaths in theater 5 since this place has opened…so we should check there and then the rest of the place."

"To theater 5 then," Dean agreed, and made their way down the right hallway with their guns at the ready, along with flashlights; they checked the doors to the theaters to their right, including the exit doors near theater 8, and Dean checked the men's restroom, unaware that two teenage boys from the nearby neighborhood had been hiding in there until a few minutes ago and were already on their way to the same theater with the plan of sabotaging the place.

* * *

Ricky parked behind a pillar in the underground parking so that his car couldn't be seen, and they both were surprised to see another car doing the same nearby; exchanging a perplexed look, the twins made their way to the employee entrance and made a second surprising discovery: the door was already unlocked. _Not_ a good sign.

* * *

Two minutes later, they were up the stairs and inside the theater when they had a shared vision moment that stopped them in their tracks.

 _Two teenage boys are down near the base of the screen, their arms filled with spray cans and stink bombs, and are facing two older men and a woman, all armed with guns; they all are talking, but there is no sound to reveal what they are saying to each other, and then something is coming out of the screen above their heads, and it is both dark and evil-looking._

The second the vision faded, the twins ran for the theater, hoping to advert disaster.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ we should be doing this?" one of the boys asked nervously as he and his friend entered theater 5, turned the main lights on with a stolen key, and made their way down the stairs to the front row of seats; they were suppose to spray paint creepy messages on the large screen, scary symbols on the walls, hide stink bombs in the seats, and steal the light bulbs from inside the doorway. This was all part of their rite of passage into the local gang, which was notorious for terrorizing the place, and they were _very_ eager to join…well _one_ of them was eager the other wasn't so sure anymore.

"Do you want to join the gang or not?" the other guy asked, pulling out of his switchblade and pushed down the first seat so that he could slice the cushion open.

"Yeah…I guess."

He rolled his eyes and began slicing the cushion open. "Wimp."

"Freeze!"

Yelping, both boys leap backwards as the Winchesters entered the theater with their rifles cocked and ready; while Sam and Liz both covered the teens, Dean pulled out the EMF detector and frowned as it went crazy, which mean there was a _very_ strong ghost presence in the room.

"What're you two doing in here?" Liz asked, noting that the room temperature was already starting to drop, which wasn't good since the theater wasn't empty.

"It's his idea!"

"We're doin' nothin'!"

"Quiet!" Dean snapped, noting how Sam was wincing at the high emotional level. "Listen, we're not going to get either of you into trouble, but we _really_ need you both to get out of here before you get hurt," he requested in his calmest voice, hoping that it would reflect in his emotions since it looked like this particular spirit was feeding on the negativity in the room.

Both boys nodded and ran for the stairs; Sam and Liz both stepped aside and let them leave, hoping that the vengeful spirit wouldn't go after them.

"The temperature is still dropping," Liz reported and then the lights started to flicker. "Uh oh."

The Winchesters remained near the entrance/exit, their rifles at the ready as it got colder and an unseen wind began picking up; unknown to them, Ricky and Hannah were coming up from behind, having almost been run over by the fleeing boys, and stopped halfway up the ramp when they saw the rifles in the Winchesters' hands.

Exchanging a look with his sister, Ricky reached out with his right hand and began concentrating.

So focused on trying to spot the spirit, Sam didn't sense the additional emotions until their rifles were suddenly ripped out of their hands, and the Winchesters whirled around to find one rifle on the floor and the other two rifles in the hands of the Idris twins.

"Whoa! Easy there," Dean said quickly, and raised his hands slightly and instantly recognized the young man holding his rifle. "Hey, you were working at the podium earlier today."

Ricky blinked and realized that he was right. "You're the trio from earlier today with that noisy device. What're you doing here? Do you have something to do with what's been going on?" he asked.

Before Dean could say anything, both Sam and Hannah were suddenly slammed by an overload of negative emotions that had both of them staggering and reeling.

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

"Hannah!"

While Dean and Liz grabbed their little brother to keep him from collapsing, Ricky dropped the rifle and grabbed his twin, who was gasping and her face was deathly white.

"Hannah, Hannah, breath and focus," Ricky instructed, carefully removing the rifle from her hands and placed it on the floor. "Focus and filter whatever it is that you're sensing; filter the emotions like you filter your hearing, sis."

"I…can't…"

"Sam, do your best to focus," Dean requested. "What is it?"

Sam groaned, gluing his fingers to his forehead and was trying to filter the emotions, but it was _so_ hard! "Emotions," he moaned, breathing hard. " _Strong_ negative emotions…can't find the source."

As the flickering of the lights got worse, Liz glanced up at the screen and yelped when a dark figure came out of it and head straight for them. "Look out!"

The Winchesters dove for cover while Ricky knocked Hannah to the floor so that the figure flew over their heads, shrieking.

As the dark figure flew up toward the ceiling for another go-around, Liz grabbed the nearest rifle, aimed, and fired at the figure, making it disappear the moment it was hit with the rock salt; taking advantage of the brief opening, Dean pulled Sam up while grabbing his own rifle.

"Move your feet, gigantor!"

Liz grabbed the second rifle while Ricky scooped his nearly unconscious twin into his arms when the vengeful spirit appeared again; aiming quickly, she fired off the second rifle, sending the spirit away a second time, and noticed something stuffed between the seat closet to her and the small wall behind it.

Moving quickly, she grabbed the item and shoved the twins into the hallway while Sam and Dean, grabbing the third rifle, followed, just as the spirit reappeared a third time, only to be blasted by Dean, giving them all a chance to escape with their throats intact.

* * *

It wasn't long before they all reached the underground parking lot and made their ways to their respective cars, just barely avoiding being seen by a police patrol, which had caught the two teens with their gear; leaving Hannah to lean against his car, Ricky faced the Winchesters, who were gathered near the Impala, comparing notes about the encounter with the spirit and what Liz had found.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm _positive_ that _this_ is a hex bag," Liz told her brothers, holding up a cloth bag that'd been in the theater. "I think someone's summoning that spirit in order for it to be _that_ strong."

"Looks like it," Dean agreed. "Right now, let's get out of here and pick it up tomorrow," he added, jumping when the rifles were suddenly pulled from their hands for the second time that night, and this time he turned in time to see them fly into Ricky's hands. "Hey!"

" _No one_ is going _anywhere_ until I get some answers," he snapped, aiming one of the rifles at the Winchesters.

Sam stared at the Idris twins, eyes wide. "You have telekinesis," he said slowly and looked over at Hannah, who was watching them warily and was slowly recovering from the emotional overload, "and you're an empath."

"So what if we are? Does it matter?"

"Believe us, it matters," Dean said seriously. "'Cause _we_ know what gave you those abilities, and we're here to help you all out, including getting rid of whoever or whatever is controlling that freakin' spirit back there."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Ricky asked, not lowering the rifle.

"They're tellin' the truth, Ricky," Hannah said. "I can sense it."

"It's true," Liz agreed, "we _can_ help."

Still not fully sure himself, Ricky reluctantly lowered the rifle and handed them back to the Winchesters. "All right, but we need to go somewhere else before the cops catch us, too."

"Follow us."

* * *

A/N: There really has been some deaths at the theater, all before I worked there, and I've heard creepy stories, but I never had an experience myself. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: AN EXCHANGE OF INFORMATION

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: Hello, folks, I'm back with a new chapter and I'm _so_ looking forward to the weekend since things have been a bit hectic at my movie job. _

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: AN EXCHANGE OF INFORMATION**

" _Behold, he hath heard my cry by day, and he hath given me knowledge by visions in the nighttime."_

 _2 Nephi 4:23_

Once the cops were gone, they drove their cars to the motel, and the Winchesters let the Idris twins into their motel room, where Liz quickly filled two glasses with water and gave Sam painkillers, which Hannah politely refused.

"They don't help, trust me I've tried."

Sam exchanged a look with Dean and Liz before looking back at her. "You're shielding your emotions and I can't even sense them."

"I've got a lot…" Hannah paused for a moment, took a breath and began again. "I've got _a lot_ of practice in controlling my emotions, and that was even _before_ I became empathic last year."

Sam nodded. "Your autism."

"How do you know that?" Ricky asked, standing behind the chair his twin was sitting on; he still wasn't sure if they should trust the Winchesters or not.

"A friend of ours works at the FBI and she gave us a lot of info on you both," Liz explained, placing two folders on the table with their pictures on the front. "So we know that you both were born five weeks early on October 15, 1982, you both turned twenty-two back in 2004, and you both developed your abilities some time after that, probably before you turned twenty-three last year."

"I'm surprised an FBI agent can get all of that on a single person," Hannah remarked. "I guess it's true that Big Brother is always watching."

"Our friend isn't an agent exactly, but she does work with the BAU team," Dean corrected, "and we know that there are others who also have abilities."

"Others? How many?"

"We're not entirely sure," Sam said honestly, "but we do know that they develop abilities like mind control, visions, telekinesis, etc. it varies from child to child."

Ricky frowned and glanced at Hannah, who nodded. "Okay, assuming that you're all telling the truth, _what_ does it have to do with what's happening at the theater?"

Liz sighed and placed the bag she'd found on the table, carefully opening it. "At first we thought we were dealing with a vengeful spirit," she explained, "but because of this, it looks like we're dealing with black magic instead."

"What…like some Voldemort wannabe?"

Dean shook his head. "No, this isn't something like you'd find in _Harry Potter_ ; that's a hex bag," he said, pointing to the objects lying on the inside of the cloth bag. "Those are bird bones, rabbit's teeth, and I'll bet that the cloth was cut from the fabric of one of the theater walls and then covered up so that no one would notice."

"So…what you're saying is that a _witch_ is summoning some dark spirit to pass judgment on _anyone_ who does something wrong that could harm the theater, the employees, or even the customers?" Ricky asked, finally sitting down.

Liz shrugged. "Pretty much."

"You can't block out any emotions can you?" Hannah asked Sam, suddenly changing the subject, and her twin sighed.

"Hannah…"

"Humor me, Ricky."

"Not really," Sam admitted, actually glad that he couldn't sense her emotions, it was already hard enough with extra people in the room. "And it's been several months at least since I first developed it."

"I'm guessing that it isn't your first ability," Ricky said, privately relieved to get off the topic of witches for the moment. "Am I right?"

Sam nodded. "I've been having visions, which started last year," he answered. "They started out as nightmares, which started out with the death of my girlfriend…" he swallowed and then continued, doing his best to ignore the emotions coming from both the twins and his siblings. "We all develop different abilities; there's a guy in Oklahoma who can do mind control with just his voice…well, I'm different."

"We've noticed," said Hannah and Ricky together with twin-speak that made the Winchesters grin in response. "Can you control the visions?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I _never_ know when they'll pop up, only I get a _really_ bad headache right before they hit, and I usually end up curling into a ball as a result. Beyond that and the empathy…" he shrugged.

"Well, it's obvious that your emotions are like an open book, Sam," Hannah remarked, and then she then looked at both Dean and Liz. "You two, on the other hand, your emotions are just beneath the surface," she added, surprising them. "If someone knows where to look, they can be found, and I'm sure it's easy for Sam since you're siblings."

Both Dean and Liz flushed while Sam was impressed.

"You both don't let your emotions out very often," Hannah told Dean and Liz, bemused. "Unlike your sister, you feel like you have to be strong all the time and concentrate more on helping others than yourself." She then frowned. "You've all lost someone you cared about recently…a death in the family maybe."

"It was our dad," Liz answered when it was apparent that neither Dean nor Sam wanted to say anything. "About four months ago."

"We're sorry," Ricky said honestly. "So, did you come here for us or for what's happening at the theater?"

"Mainly the theater," Dean answered, "but you both as well. Do either of you know anyone at the theater who might keep to themselves or dress in a manner that you normally wouldn't see at work?"

Both Hannah and Ricky shrugged. "Not that we know of."

"Sam," Hannah said, looking at the youngest Winchesters, "if you'd like…I…" she took a breath "…I can teach you how to block the emotions of others, and even how to filter if you like," she offered.

"Yes _please_ ," Sam agreed, gratefully, and it was obvious that both Dean and Liz felt the same way. "I can't go into public without almost collapsing every time."

Hannah chuckled. "Yeah, it can be overwhelming…" she then frowned. "It's affecting your sleeping and eating habits, too."

This surprised the Winchesters; well it surprised Sam while both Dean and Liz had suspected it being behind why both his appetite and his sleep were suffering lately. "It is?"

"Believe me, it happen to me too in the beginning and freaked our parents out big time," Hannah confirmed, smiling slightly.

"So, your parents know about your abilities?" Dean asked, now wondering if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

Both Hannah and Ricky flushed, but they also nodded.

"It isn't something that we could just keep secret from our _entire_ family," Ricky explained. "I even told my wife Melinda, who sees my ability to move objects as a blessing since it means I can get something from the top self for her when she needs it and I happen to be home at the t-"

The Winchesters were surprised and then worried when Ricky cut himself off and both he and Hannah rose as one with a peculiar distant expression etched across their faces, and it almost seemed like they were staring at something that only they could see.

"Hannah? Ricky?"

Several seconds passed and then the twins recovered, both shaking their head slightly, and flushed at the concern expressions of the Winchesters.

"Sorry," Hannah apologized, "we just had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Since when do you have visions without headaches?" Sam asked, surprised.

Before either of them could answer, there was a hammering on the motel door, and Dean, Liz, and Sam all immediately went for their handguns when Ricky went to the door.

"What're you doing? You don't know who's on the other side," Liz protested.

Ricky chuckled in a guilty manner. "Actually, I do," he admitted as he unlocked the door and opened it enough to let a tall man with chestnut brown hair streaked with silver, gray eyes, and was wearing a old, brown leather jacket that bore a faded tiger on the back with the name Da Nang written on the back along with the years 1965-1973 over a red flannel shirt, faded blue jeans, and brown work boots. "This is our grandpa, Lloyd Idris."

"Johnny told me that you had a vision, Hannah," Lloyd told them while eying the Winchesters. "Who are they?"

"Grandpa, these are the Winchesters," Hannah said quickly. "Dean, Liz, and Sam."

Lloyd stared at the siblings, almost as if he recognized the name. "Winchester? You John Winchester's kids?" he asked.

Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged a confused look. "Yes, sir."

A look of understanding crossed the older man's face. "I thought I recognized that '67 Impala out there," he muttered to himself. "Ricky, you and Hannah go out and wait by your car, and you three pack your stuff up, I'm gettin' you all out of this motel right now."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Winchesters had everything loaded up into the Impala and they were now following the Idris twins in Ricky's car and their grandfather in his pale green '04 Ford Ranger from the East Bay area, and into the countryside.

"How does this guy know about our dad?" Sam wondered, checking a map of the city with his flashlight; they still weren't sure of _how_ Lloyd had figured out which motel room was theirs, how it was possible for Hannah and Ricky to have visions on top of the empathy and the telekinesis, or even how Lloyd could _possibly_ know their dad.

"I've _no_ idea," Dean admitted, spooked by it all. "Unless he served in the same Marine unit like dad did, you saw what was on the back of his jacket?"

Liz nodded as she leaned in between them. "I did, it said Da Nang on the back along with the years 1965 to 1973. The same years that dad spent over in Vietnam."

Both Sam and Dean exchanged a look with her. "I guess we'll find out more whenever we get to wherever he's leading us."

"Guess so."

* * *

It was almost an hour later, after taking several back roads and avoiding both Geneva Road and Center Street, to reach the house; they followed the two vehicles up the circular driveway, noticed all of the Halloween decorations that were already set up, and over to the garage, where Lloyd directed them into the only empty stall.

"You can bring your gear inside later," he told the Winchesters when they got out of their car, "right now let's get you all inside." And he lead them through a side door and into a nearby hallway, where they were promptly greeted by Hannah's dog, Adric, who didn't bark but did give his owner a concern look, almost as if he could sense that something was wrong.

"Hi, Adric," Hannah said, kneeling down and hugging his neck for a moment. "These are the Winchesters and they're friends," she added and he cocked his head in a manner that seemed to say that he understood completely. "Good boy."

"Everyone should be in the living room," Lloyd said. "Well, Chika should be asleep by now along with Hinto," he amended and gave his granddaughter an inquiring look and she nodded, proving him right. "This way."

He led them down the hallway and into the main area, where Dorothea, Elvis, Gero, Avalon, Doli, and Melinda were sitting on the couches and chairs, and had clearly been waiting for them to arrive. "I found them and they're all right."

"Thank the Lord," Dorothea gasped, standing and moving over to the twins, hugging them both tightly, much to their embarrassment. "When Johnny told us about the vision and you both going off like that…we were _so_ worry! Lloyd insisted on looking for you both alone and used the GPS system on your phones to find you."

' _That answers the question of how Lloyd knew which motel room to go to,'_ Dean thought while Dorothea finished lecturing Hannah and Ricky before _finally_ noticing him, Sam, and Liz. "Hi."

"Who are they?" Dorothea asked.

"These are the Winchesters, Dorothea," Lloyd said promptly. "Dean, Liz, and Sam, their father is John Winchester, who I served with back in Vietnam," he added.

Dorothea was still looking uncertain while Elvis stood, strode over, and shook their hands. "Welcome to Provo, folks; Dorothea, honey, why don't you fix up some hot chocolate for everyone?" he suggested; his wife nodded and quickly left for the kitchen. "Have a seat."

"Thanks."

While Dean, Sam, and Liz seated themselves on a couple of empty chairs, both Elvis and Lloyd seated themselves on one of the couches with Hannah and Adric, while Ricky sat next to his wife, taking her hand.

"Uh, we're wondering how it is you know our dad, sir?" Sam asked, feeling slightly awkward due to the mixture of emotions that he was sensing from everyone in the room.

Lloyd sighed as Dorothea came back with a tray of mugs holding fresh hot chocolate with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles, and passed them around.

"I meet your dad in Vietnam, in the Da Nang region when his unit was stationed in the same base as me in the year 1970; I was 27 years old at the time and serving as a chaplain, covering all of the religious bases, your father was just 16 years old and had clearly lied about his age in order to enlist into the marines. He was a good man and a decent sniper, especially after his first time out in the field, and it wasn't easy for _anyone_ over there as you all most likely know."

The Winchesters nodded, they knew that the Vietnam War had more protests against it than even the current terrorist war going on the Middle East, and that most Vietnam vets had ended up coming back damaged physically, emotionally, and even mentally with what was now called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD.

"John was one of the lucky few that managed to stay…stable," Lloyd continued, blowing on his hot chocolate before taking a sip. "Most of the men in his and other units weren't as lucky, and I had to pray over more than one dead body during those three years. He and I became good friends during that time, I was sort of a father figure to him, since his own father disappeared when he was a kid, and in '73 when we both shipped back to the States we stayed in contact, him in Lawrence, Kansas and me here in Provo with my family; he wrote to me about meeting your mom, Mary, the fate of her parents, and even invited me to the wedding a few months later, where I got to be his best man.

"The only time I didn't hear from your father was after your mom died in that fire, and I was surprised when he suddenly showed up on my doorstep last year without any of you. He told me that he _knew_ that a demon had killed your mom and gave me full details of what he'd been doing for the past twenty-two years, raising you kids to be hunters, tracking down any leads that he could on Mary's killer, and how he was _certain_ that he was close to finding a way to kill the demon itself; mind you, being a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, I was more than a little skeptical about what he was telling me, but I did listen, and he had me promised that if any of you were to show up here in town that I would look after you all, and I fully intend to keep that promise, especially now that you're here."

There were several seconds of silence while everyone gathered processed all of this, and then Dean found his voice.

"That's a generous offer, sir, but we were pretty settled in the motel."

Lloyd chuckled. "Dean, you're even worse at lying than your dad was," he stated, making the oldest Winchester flushed. "Now, I know that you may have mixed feelings for church members, guys, but when we make promises we _keep_ them and I'm not about to break the promise I made to your dad. Where is he anyways? Did he kill that demon?"

"Uh, no," Liz answered, swallowing to keep the tears back as she told them all what had happen roughly four months ago, including what the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, had done to both her and Sam in order to force their father to make a deal that'd caused his soul to be taken down to Hell, and about the special children they were looking for. "…and that's also part of the reason of why we're in town, that, and the trouble at the movie theater."

The Idris family was floored by all of this, including the fact that Azazel was the reason behind Hannah's empathy and Ricky's telekinesis.

"Wait, you mean that this demon entered _my_ home in order to feed Hannah and Ricky some of his blood when they were both six months old?" Elvis asked, filled with disbelief. "Now I know that things like demons do exist, but they need permission in order to do that, or some weakness to exploit."

"Azazel _did_ find a weakness, sir," Dean said seriously. "For our mom, it was killing her parents and our dad back in 1973; he went after couples, the women mainly, that he figured would be perfect breeders for his own personal army, and made deals with them in order to save a family member or even a loved one who was dying of either an illness or even an accident; we don't know how many exactly only he did from the year 1972 to the year 1983, and maybe even beyond that, but that's only a rough guess."

Dorothea suddenly gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "That wasn't a doctor that I talked to back then, was it?"

"What're you talking about, honey?" Elvis asked, confused.

Dorothea swallowed. "It was before I joined the church, even before I meet the missionaries," she explained. "I was nineteen and had just started at BYU shortly after graduating from Provo High with honors and a full-ride scholarship for interior design; my – my mom, Andrea, suddenly collapsed one day and ended up in the hospital, where the doctors discovered that she had advanced non-small-cell lung carcinoma, which hadn't been detected during her last physical, which had been two months ago, and just the fact alone that she _had_ cancer at all was a shock to both me and my grandmother Martha since my mom never smoked a day in her life.

"The doctors estimated that she had at most a month, maybe two, to live since this was at a time that particular medical practices didn't exist yet and no one knew just how bad smoking was for the human body; I visited with her as often as I could, prayed as hard as I could, and I was getting myself some water one day when this doctor I'd never seen before approached me about my mom's condition. He – he told me that he could help my mom get better and I was so desperate by that point that I said yes; he took me into a empty room and told me that he could do it, but only if I agreed to let him come back in ten years in order to ask for something.

"I didn't know what he meant by that, but I agreed repeatedly in order to save my mom when his eyes did something strange…they flickered _yellow_ for a moment, but I figured it was just a trick of the light, and then he kissed me directly on the lips before leaving and I never saw him again after that. My mom got better and I made myself forget about the encounter; I meet with missionaries after that and joined the church two years later."

"He did come back," Sam told them seriously. "Exactly six months after both Hannah and Ricky were born five weeks early, he came back to collect on the Deal in the middle of the night."

Dorothea's face paled. "He was _here_? In our house? But I didn't hear anything."

"And I was on the road doing a overnight delivery," Elvis added, stunned.

"Most mothers don't wake up," Liz explained. "There's only been two other mothers, beside our own, who did wake up and ended up getting killed by Azazel."

"What would've happen _had_ I woken up that night?" Dorothea asked and the Winchesters exchanged uncomfortable looks. "I _need_ to know since I let a _monster_ into my house and had it do _something_ to my children."

Dean sighed; he didn't want to tell them, but it was obvious from Dorothea's expression that she _wasn't_ going to take no for an answer.

"It isn't pleasant," he warned them, giving Hannah, Ricky, and their siblings an apologetic look. "Had you entered the nursery that night, Azazel would've pinned you to the wall first, keeping you from screaming for help and then move you up onto the ceiling _directly_ above your children's cribs; after that, he would've slashed your stomach, waited until your husband would come running into the room in a panic. At first he wouldn't see anything wrong until your blood would start dripping into the cribs, he would then look up, see you there, and scream your name seconds before you would burst into flames right in front of them. You would've died and your children would have to live without a mother for the rest of their lives."

Silence fell over the room as Dorothea gasped and put a hand to her chest while Elvis pulled Gero, Avalon, and Doli close to him, Lloyd put an arm around Hannah's shoulders, and Ricky pulled Melinda close to him, placing a protective hand on her belly where their unborn child was growing and developing.

"No wonder that your dad became obsessed," Lloyd finally said after about a minute and looked over at Sam, who was getting a headache from all of the emotions in the room. "I'm guessing you have an ability, Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Several actually; but the first one I developed shortly after my twenty-second birthday was visions, which first started out as nightmares that I had when I was asleep…and I was reluctant to believe that they real until they _actually_ came true."

"How did they come true?" Gero asked, speaking up for the first time that night.

"My girlfriend died in the same manner as our mom," Sam answered, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "At first I thought it was Azazel, but I now know that he _ordered_ her death and the demon responsible is out there somewhere."

Gero winced. "Sorry I asked."

"What other abilities do you have, son?" Elvis asked.

"Telekinesis, mind control, which we've nicknamed the Jedi Mind trick," Sam responded, counting off on his fingers. "Super strength, which we call Hulk strength, and I'm also empathic like Hannah. We do know that there's a girl somewhere in California who can stop people's hearts with a touch, and there was a guy who could electrocute people to death if he wanted to, but he was killed by a rogue hunter that we're trying to id."

Both Dean and Liz realized that Sam had neglected to mention that he could also electrocute someone, but figured that it didn't matter since he pretty much had that one under control and most people who accidentally _did_ get a mild shock from him blamed it on static electricity…thankfully.

"I can also sense demons, too," Sam added. "If I'm within hundred feet of someone who's possessed, then I can usually pick up on the demon hiding inside their form."

"That must _really_ annoy the demons," Avalon remarked.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, it tends to."

"But _why_ is this Azazel guy doing all of this?" Doli asked, frowning. "What does he have planned?"

"We don't really know," Liz admitted. "I was able to pick up on some bits and pieces while he was possessing me, and we're guessing that he wants Sam, Hannah, Ricky, and the other special children to play some kind of role in his future army; but that's _if_ you accept the role he wants you to play."

Ricky scowled. "Well, I'm sure as hell-"

"Ricky! Language!" Dorothea snapped, making her oldest son flushed.

' _Stuck in the_ middle _of Mormonville,'_ Dean thought, repressing an eye-roll.

"Sorry, mom," Ricky apologized. "But I'm not playing _any_ role that jerk has planned for me."

"Me either," Hannah agreed and then noticed how Sam was rubbing his forehead. "Um, mom, dad, Grandpa Lloyd; Sam _doesn't_ quite have the same control over his empathy like I do, so maybe we should take this up again in the morning," she suggested, recalling all too well her own experience with too many emotions in the same place.

"It _is_ getting late," Elvis agreed, checking his watch. "Hannah, how about you help your mom set up the guestrooms for Sam, Dean, and Liz while the rest of us clean up the kitchen."

"And I best be getting back to the ranch," Lloyd agreed, standing up. "Or else Adsila will have my hide."

"You better call ahead, dad, or else she might beam you with a rolling pin the moment you enter the front door," Elvis suggested.

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, she probably would." And pulled out his cell phone to do just that.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Winchesters collected their bags from their car and each had their own room; the room Liz was set up in was on the east side of the house and the walls were painted a light green and covered with tulip sponge prints, the ceiling was painted sky blue with white clouds sponged on and a golden sun painted around the ceiling lamp, the floor was covered with a grass-green carpet, and the drapes surrounding the large window were made out of sunflower print fabric, giving the whole room a rather cheerful air.

There was a queen-sized bed covered with a golden-brown comforter, a multi-flower print quilt folded at the foot, and two pillows covered with forest green pillow cases; above the bed on either side was a picture of the Provo Temple and a picture of Joseph Smith's First Vision with Heavenly Father and Jesus Christ. Next to the bed was a light brown nightstand with a green lamp with a rose print shade; there was also a light brown Chester drawers covered with golden sun prints, a small light blue vanity with a gold-gilded mirror above it and a light brown chair in front of it, and a closest with light brown sliding doors.

Liz set her bags on the bed and went to another light brown door that lead into the connecting bathroom. _'I already feel like I'm standing in the middle of a meadow, and I'll either scream or collapse with hysterical laughter if there's more flowers designs beyond this door.'_

Bracing herself, she turned the golden doorknob and pushed the door open slowly, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight inside; unlike the bedroom, the floor was covered with white, diamond-shaped, marble tiles and smaller dark blue, diamond-shaped glass tiles mixed in, the walls were also painted dark blue with silver star sponge prints, and there was a dark blue rug in front of the dark green shower/tub combo, which looked like a Jacuzzi.

The toilet was dark green with a dark brown wooden seat cover, on the wall was a silver towel bar with two large dark green towels, plus a wash cloth, and on a second silver bar was a dark green hand towel; the sink was a dark green with silver handles and a silver spout, above it was a silver gilded mirror cabinet, and on the ceiling was a silver ceiling lamp.

Liz returned to the bedroom and began unpacking her bags, storing her clothes and various items away since she and her brothers weren't sure of how long it would take them to find out who was summoning the spirit or how long it would take Hannah to train Sam in controlling his empathic ability; she was hanging up her skirts in the closest when there was a knock on the light brown door.

"Come in."

Hannah opened the door and stepped inside with several green fleece blankets covering one arm. "Getting settled in, Liz?"

"Just finishing up," Liz answered; placing the last of her skirts on a hanger in the closet before sliding the door shut, and then went over to the bed to remove her bags. "Blankets?"

"In case you get cold during the night," Hannah responded and nodded to the room design. "So, I'm guessing you're a bit overwhelmed by the flower room?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "And I thought it was annoying when Sam did that," she grumbled while Hannah just grinned. "Yeah, I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a meadow or something."

Hannah chuckled. "Not surprising. When my parents got married and came back from their honeymoon in Disneyland, my grandparents moved into the ranch house down the road and they got the house," she explained. "Pretty much, my mom went interior design crazy and did over pretty much every room with different fabrics, paint, furniture, and prints. Once Ricky and I were old enough for our own rooms, she let us choose what we wanted them to look like, and if you were to go to the website for her business, you'll find photos of every single room with the design names."

"Aren't you worried that someone might realize it's your room they're looking at?" Liz asked, concerned.

Hannah smiled. "Not likely, my dad designed the website to ensure that no one is able to do that; anyone looking at the pictures will pretty much assume they've been taken at any possible house in the United States or even overseas."

"Smart thinking."

"Yep," Hannah agreed and set the blankets on the bed. "Here you go, Liz, I'll see you in the morning. Don't be surprised if you're woken up for conference at 10 AM."

Liz groaned at the thought, prompting another chuckle out of the younger woman, who then left. _'Downside of staying in a house of Mormons, you have to cope with their traditions.'_

* * *

The same thought was running through Dean's head as he looked around what Ricky had called the "seashore room", which indeed had a seashore theme going on with the pastel colors, seashell prints on the walls, pictures of the Salt Lake Temple and Brigham Young, on the wall above the bed, and seashore themed covers and drapes. Luckily for his sanity, the Jacuzzi bathroom had a more retro feel with its' dark brown and dark red coloring.

' _I'm probably gonna sleep in the bathroom after tonight,'_ Dean decided, dreading the sort of dreams that he might have.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam didn't seem too upset about the "Japanese room", which was a mixture of pale blue, white, and various items from Japan itself; on the wall above the low-level bed were two pictures, one of the Ogden Temple, which he noted was practically a twin of the Provo Temple, and the other picture was of Jesus Christ. _'Not creepy in the slightest.'_

He was bemused when he checked on the Jacuzzi bathroom and saw that it had a black/white color scheme. _'I have to give Mrs. Idris credit; she sure knows how to design creative rooms.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the local jail; the two teenage boys were the only ones in the overnight lockup, and neither of them were happy campers.

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea, I _knew_ it!" the nervous boy complained, pacing back and forth across the floor while the other boy just lounged on the single bunk, clearly bored and disappointed that they'd failed _and_ had been caught by the police.

"Oh, shut up," the bored boy grumbled. "We'll just try again some other time and then we'll be in the gang and can do whatever we want, wherever we want, whenever we want."

"Are you _nuts_?!" his friend hissed, doing his best not to draw the attention of the cop on duty. "My mom and dad are going to kill me already, and I'm not about to give them _another_ reason by trying again."

The bored guy scowled and sat up. "Listen, unless you _want_ to be pushed around for the rest of your life, you better join the gang and get the respect that _you_ and I both deserve."

The nervous guy opened his mouth to protest when the lights began flickering suddenly and it got so cold that they both could see their breath.

"What in the-"

The two guys stood back-to-back, trying to keep every part of the room in their sights; both had seen enough horror movies to know that they were in trouble and that something really bad was going to happen to them if they weren't careful.

* * *

Mike, the cop stuck with the graveyard shift, was lounging in his chair at the night desk and was flipping through a fishing magazine. _'Good thing its' conference weekend or I'd been_ really _screwed.'_

He yawned and turned a page when the screams began; startled, he dropped his magazine and ran to the doorway that led to the area containing the overnight cells. Although his mind was telling him that it was probably all part of a joke to get on his nerves, but his gut was telling him that something bad was happening to the two boys that'd been brought in earlier and processed.

Punching in the code, he shoved the door open and ran to the only occupied cell; what he found when he got there _nearly_ made him throw up. "Oh Lord on high," he moaned, sinking to his knees at what was left of the two boys, and at the message written in blood on the wall directly above them: _BREAKING AND ENTERING IS A CRIME._

* * *

A/N: Yikes! (hides under the desk) I just scared myself. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: BEING WATCHED

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: Hello, I'm back with a whole new chapter for you all to enjoy, and be on the lookout for more hex bags.

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: BEING WATCHED**

" _Wherefore, go thy way; watch the tree, and nourish it, according to my words_ _."_

 _Jacob 5:12_

That night, while everyone was asleep, both Hannah and Ricky both had the same dream, which had been plaguing them since last year, and with a new detail added to it.

* * *

 _It was a large room with a stone altar that had some kind of symbol on the front, but it was partly blocked by a blurry figure with long blonde hair and a white dress; there were two other people in the room and in the background there were two muffled voices crying out. The person on the floor was suffering while the other two tower over her; the tallest enjoying what was being done._

 _`"_ _…because_ _it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you."`_

* * *

Hannah's eyes snapped open, just as her alarm went off at nine o'clock, and she lay in her bed for a moment, staring up at the light blue ceiling as she pondered the dream she'd just had. _'I'm not sure, but could that tall figure be Sam?'_ She hoped not, but until she could learn more about both the location and the meaning of the dream itself, she wasn't about to reveal her dream to the Winchesters on the off chance that she was wrong.

* * *

The Idris family were up and active, despite some of them having stayed up past midnight the night before, while the Winchesters were all sleepy-eyed, and Dean was out-right grumpy, mainly since there was no coffee in the house, which was against the rules of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints.

"Have some lemon zinger tea," Hannah offered, setting a tea cup in front of the older Winchester, and offered him the sugar bowl. "Or you can have honey instead."

"I'll take the sugar," Dean responded, accepting the bowl and perked up when Dorothea, Avalon, and Doli brought over several platters bearing warm pancakes, waffles, and French toast. "Wow, that's _a lot_. How do you guys stay thin around here?"

"We keep pretty busy," Melinda responded as she and Hannah brought over pitchers of milk and orange juice to put on the large table while Dorothea set up Chika in her booster seat, which was right next to Sam, who was instantly taken with the cute six-year-old girl.

"I believe it," Liz said, chuckling as Elvis, Ricky, Gero, and Hinto all came through the back door bearing trays of steaming bacon, sausage, hash browns, and scramble eggs; they'd been out cooking on the grills for the last two hours.

Once all of the food was on the table, everyone was seated, and Elvis had said the prayer, they all began eating while listening to General Conference on the small TV that was set up on the counter.

 _`"_ _My dear brothers and sisters, both within my view and assembled throughout the world, I seek an interest in your faith and prayers as I respond to the assignment and privilege to address you_ _…"`_

* * *

 _`"_ _For this I humbly pray, in the sacred and holy name of Him who is the strength of our faith, even the Lord Jesus Christ, amen_ _."`_

After the closing song and the closing pray were done Elvis stood, stretched, and asked Dean if he wanted to help grill some hamburgers and hot dogs for lunch before the afternoon session of conference started.

"Sure!" said Dean, eagerly jumping to his feet, much to the amusement of the others and followed Elvis, Ricky, Gero, and Hinto outside.

"Let's go play, Lizzy!" Chika proclaimed, tugging on her hand.

Liz chuckled and let herself be led away to the playroom by the six-year-old. "All right, all right…guys, be sure to rescue me when lunch is ready."

"We will," Hannah promised while her mom and sisters went into the kitchen to prepare other items for lunch, and Melinda left to take a nap; she then glanced over at Sam, who was idly flipping through _The Friend_ , and could tell that he was handling the emotional experience rather well. "Sam, do you want to start working on controlling your empathic ability right now or after the afternoon session?"

"I guess we can get started," Sam agreed, putting down the church magazine and then froze when a news report appeared on the TV. "Oh my G-"

"Mom! Dad! Ricky! Get in here!" Hannah cried, her eyes wide; seconds later, everyone came running back into the main area.

"Hannah, what is it-?" Elvis began but then stopped when he saw the ongoing news report. "Oh no…"

 _`"A nightmarish scene was found at the Provo Police Department early this morning,"`_ said the news anchor, Arnold Barnes, grimly as images of the police station, which was made of brown bricks and had a black, slated roof, with several ambulances parked outside, and both paramedics and police officers walking in and out, going up and down the stairs. _`"The night desk police officer, Mike Sherman, was on duty when screaming came from the cells. Over to you, Tom."`_

 _`"Thanks, Arnold,"`_ said Tom Clarke, who was bundled up in a jacket and scarf. _`"According to statements made by the police department, two teenage boys were brought in late last night, having been caught leaving the Cinemark 16 at the Provo Towne Mall loaded with spray cans, stink bombs, and two knives with the apparent intent of causing trouble, by several cops doing a routine night patrol, which has become a regular occurrence ever since the two unexplained murders that'd taken place in the underground parking lot and the recent injury of one of the movie employees._

 _`"Officer Sherman booked the two teens when they were brought in around ten o'clock last night, and heard both of them screaming three hours later; when he ran into the prison cell area, both boys had been ripped into pieces and a message written in blood was left on the wall: BREAKING AND ENTERING IS A CRIME. The police aren't releasing the identity of the two teens at this time. Back to you, Arnold."`_

 _`"Thanks, Tom,"`_ said Arnold. _`"The police are currently investigating the mysterious deaths and whether they have any connection to the recent-"`_

Elvis muted the sound and faced Ricky and Hannah, who were looking ill. "Were those the same two boys you saw running out of theater 5 last night?"

Ricky nodded. "Yeah…but how could that dark spirit gain access to them at the police station?"

"That's something that we'll figure out," Dean said seriously.

Elvis clearly didn't like the sound of this, but he didn't object, either, not after what they'd talked about last night/early morning. "I'm not even going to ask how you're going to get past the cops…just be careful."

"We will be. Sam, Liz, let's go."

* * *

Coming up with a game plan en-route, both Dean and Liz remained with the Impala and used the earpieces that the BAU team had given them after the Baltimore incident, and Sam went to the police department and "talked" his way inside.

"How's it goin', Sammy?" Dean asked sipping a coffee he bought from the downtown bagel shop that was open…luckily for him.

 _`"Not too bad,"`_ Sam responded quietly. _`"The emotion level is mild so far, and I'm at the cell. Yuck."`_

"I'm takin' that as a bad sign," Liz remarked.

 _`"They took the remains away, but there's still a lot of blood in here,"`_ Sam informed them. _`"And the message is still on the wall; I'm gonna look around."`_

Both Dean and Liz waited patiently and then Sam spoke again.

 _`"I found something under the bunk,"`_ he announced, still in the same quiet voice. _`"It's a hex bag…I'm coming back."`_

"Who would hide a hex bag in the cell of a police station?" Liz wondered, exchanging a look with Dean. _What_ on Earth was going on in Provo, UT?!

* * *

"A 'hex bag'?" Elvis repeated, eying the unwrapped bag and its' contents, which was now lying on a table in his office. "And you found another at the theater last night?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, whoever is doing this is usin' some _serious_ dark magic…only this is more gruesome than any of us had deal with before."

"I believe it," Elvis agreed when Dorothea stepped in with a tray that had a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, a pitcher of lemonade, and several glasses. "Hi, I thought you all could do with a snack- oh my."

Elvis quickly took the tray from his wife, who was staring at the contents of the hex bag. "I'll take that, honey."

"I'm sorry," Dorothea apologized, pulling herself together. "It's just…I haven't seen one of those since my childhood in New Orleans; there was a lady in my old neighborhood who practiced hoodoo, and she placed protective bags in everyone's homes to defend against evil spirits. My grandmother did the same when we first moved here and my grandfather thought it was dumb, but he didn't stop it either…according to her, because he didn't believe is the reason he later died of heart failure when I was in high school."

"It's all right, Dorothea," Elvis said reassuringly, hugging his wife. "Right now, I'm gonna help the Winchesters figure out how to deal with this problem before anyone else gets hurt, or gets killed. Now can you please send in Hannah and Ricky?"

Dorothea nodded. "I'll do that right now, Elvis." And quickly left the room.

"She doesn't get along with her grandmother, does she?" Sam asked, watching her go, having just sensed the rapid changes of her emotions.

Elvis sighed. "That's something of an understatement, Sam. When Dorothea was little, she had a normal life in New Orleans with her parents; but when she was ten years old, her father, who was a Catholic businessman, suddenly up and divorced her mom, kicking them both out of their home, just so that he could marry his high school sweetheart, who already had three kids from her last marriage. Dorothea never saw her dad again after that and the only decent thing he did was pay child support money. So Andrea had to pack their belongings into two suitcases and move in with her Methodist grandparents, Kenneth and Martha Patrick.

"After living with them for four months, Kenneth was transferred to Geneva Steel and so they all moved to Provo; he worked there for five years until he suddenly died of heart failure, of course now it would be called sudden cardiac arrest, Dorothea was fifteen at the time and was at a friend's house while her mom was out in the garden. When Martha heard the news when she got home, she blamed Andrea for what happen to Kenneth, and she also blames Dorothea after the fact."

The Winchesters were stunned. "That's horrible."

"Yeah," Elvis agreed. "Whenever Martha _does_ mention Dorothea's father, Carl, she _always_ calls him "that Catholic Boy", and when Dorothea graduated from high school, she _actually_ started improving; however when Andrea got sick with the lung cancer, she went back to her old ways of viewing the world, seeing the bad and very little good in those around her, and it got worse when Dorothea joined the church and later started dating me. When I first meet Andrea and Martha, her mom was all happy and accepting, but her grandmother was just the opposite, and always referred to me as "that Mormon boy" and I actually found that pretty funny at the time."

"I guess not so much now," Dean remarked.

Elvis chuckled. "Yeah, after we got married it started becoming old real fast; because we got married in the Provo Temple, her mom and grandmother couldn't come for that part, but Dorothea managed to compromise by letting them make her wedding dress, and it turned out great, but it didn't matter to Martha, of course, she couldn't see past her own ego and still can't to this day. After Hannah and Ricky was born and Martha had one of her fits after seeing _It's a Wonderful Life_ and called me "that Mormon Boy" in front of everyone, I made it clear that she wasn't allow _anywhere_ near the kids until she got some help."

"Did she get any help?" Liz asked.

"She did," Elvis confirmed. "And ever since that day Martha's been on anti-depressants and other helpful meds, plus she's been seeing a therapist every two weeks to work on her temper, but she still has her off-days and it's been up to Andrea to make sure that she _does_ take her meds when she's suppose to. Sorry for unloading on you guys like that."

"It's all right, Elvis," said Sam in his understanding voice. "It's good to get that sort of stuff off your chest now and then."

Just then, the door opened and both Hannah and Ricky poked their heads in.

"Mom said that you wanted to see us, dad?"

Elvis nodded and gestured for them to come inside. "Yeah, come in, you two."

"So, what's going on, dad?" Ricky asked.

"Well, we've been talking about this dark magic problem and the threat it's posing to everyone," Elvis explained to them. "And since it seems to be centered around the theater, I think it'll be a good idea if the Winchesters go there undercover, figure out who's doing all of this, and put a stop to it as soon as possible."

"That's a good idea, dad," Hannah agreed. "But I'm not sure if Sam can handle the large crowds since he doesn't have the same control over his empathy like I do."

"That's a good point," Elvis said thoughtfully.

"Well, Dean and I can get jobs at the theater at least," said Liz. "When we went there yesterday, I got a couple of job applications just in case."

Dean wasn't looking too excited about this idea. "Get _actual_ jobs?" he asked. "Are you guys serious?"

Hannah sighed while Ricky rolled his eyes. "Dean, if you want unlimited access in order to have a proper look around, then working at the theater is your best option."

"And I'm sure there's a security position at the company that Sam can do since it means watching the security cameras in a room with no one else around…at least until you can help him gain control, Hannah," Elvis suggested. "I'll have to talk with my dad first, though."

"If it can help us solve the case and help me with the empathy, I say we should go for it," Sam said, getting an agreeing nod from Liz and a resigned sigh from Dean.

"Good, we can work out the rest of the details tomorrow."

* * *

After the second half of conference was done, Hannah took Sam upstairs to one of the unused rooms to start working on controlling his ability.

"When Melinda gets closer to her due date, she and Ricky will move back here and she'll choose one of these rooms to turn into a baby room," Hannah explained. "And whenever I get married and have kids, I'll do the same…family tradition."

"Sounds like a fun one," Sam remarked as they seated themselves on the floor across from each other. "So how do we do this? Vulcan mind-meld or the way that the Doctor does it on _Doctor Who_?"

Hannah chuckled. "Should've seen that _Doctor Who_ joke coming. I'm not really sure either, but I think starting with filtering out the excess emotions first."

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Sam asked.

"Well, the way I did it, it was basically the same way that I worked on filtering out sounds when I worked on controlling my sensitive hearing," Hannah explained, and noted Sam's confused expression. "You see, Sam, when it comes to Asperger syndrome, one either develops sensitive skin or sensitive hearing. With sensitive skin, you can _literally_ feel everything, and so those with sensitive skin can only be touched in certain ways, wear clothes made out of certain fabrics; with sensitive hearing, on the other hand, someone like me can hear _everything_ , no matter how soft the sound might be, and that was distracting for me in school for the _longest_ time since I could hear my classmates whispering from across the room."

"So, what'd you do?"

Hannah shrugged. "Well…it took some practice, but I managed to filter out other sounds by concentrating on what I needed to listen to, and when I first developed the empathy, I applied the same principle," she explained. "It wasn't easy at first, but I managed determine which emotions belonged to who, and once I got that down, I then focused on the mental shielding, blocking out the emotions just enough that I could be aware of them but not be bothered by them. Having a supportive family helps, too…well I wish I could say that about my great grandmother."

"Let me guess," Sam said, grinning, "she wanted to put protective magic bags in your room."

Hannah grinned. "Something like that, but both mom and dad said no, and that was the end of that. So, enough about me, let's focus on building up your own filters and mental shielding."

Sam nodded. "All right. So what should I do first?"

"First, you should shut your eyes," Hannah advised and Sam did so. "Next, reach out with your mind and see if you can pick out the emotions of _one_ person who is currently downstairs…say Dean or Liz."

Sam nodded as he began concentrating on the activity downstairs and winced. "Ow."

"Focus, Sam," Hannah ordered. "Like I said before, trying focusing on the emotions of _one_ person, don't let yourself get overwhelm."

Sam just nodded and concentrated once again, this time by _thinking_ of the person whose emotions he wanted to detect. _'Dean.'_ And soon enough the emotional chaos faded so that there was only one set, and they were currently happy. "I can sense Dean. Heh…I think he's playing cards against someone."

"Good job, Sam," Hannah said, pleased. "Now see if you can move from Dean's emotions and try to find Liz's emotions."

Sam took several deep breaths and concentrated again, wincing slightly as the emotions of others began rising up again, and then faded away again, once again leaving only one set of emotions, and this time it was Liz's that he was sensing, which were calm. "I found Liz, and I think she's reading or something."

Hannah was impressed. "Pretty good, Sam. Okay, now try finding the emotions of someone in my-" she suddenly stopped speaking as there was a flash of white light behind her eyes.

"Hannah?" Distracted, Sam winced as the other emotions rose up and opened his eyes to see that the young woman was staring off into space…again. _'Must be a vision.'_ After they'd moved their stuff into the guestrooms, Hannah and Ricky had explained to them that the visions they received didn't have anything to do with the demon blood or Azazel, and that it's been going on for as long as they could remember, which was also how they knew that it was Lloyd coming to the motel room door earlier that same night.

After a few seconds, Hannah blinked and flushed. "Sorry about that, Sam," she apologized. "Just had another vision."

"What was it about?" Sam asked, interested, and slightly jealous since he almost always felt like curling up into a ball after he had a vision.

"I got a math test coming up, and I think that vision was a warning to study harder," Hannah told him, wrinkling her nose slightly. "I'm not a big fan of math."

Sam chuckled. "I can tell." And laughed when she rolled her eyes. "Hey, you chose to not have your shielding up around me."

Hannah rolled her eyes again. "Thanks for…" she took a breath "thanks for the reminder, Sam, now let's get back to practicing."

Sam grinned, but closed his eyes again and resumed in working on filtering out the emotions.

* * *

Monday morning, Hannah, Ricky, Melinda, and the kids all headed out for school and stuff, and Dorothea also left for a work appointment at a house in American Fork that the owners wanted to redecorate; Elvis, however, had the Winchesters go to his office so that they could work out a plan of having Dean and Liz go undercover at the movie theater, and Lloyd arrived and helped with figuring out how to get Sam the security job at the trucking company.

"How're you doing with your empath ability?" Lloyd asked as he went over the various job applications, having gotten the trucking company application off the official website, with the Winchesters while Elvis left to take care of some business in the downtown area.

"Well, Hannah and I did some practicing last night and I'm able to filter out most emotions for ten minutes," Sam told him, "and I'm able to block it out for about five minutes, too."

Lloyd was impressed. "Well, you're picking it up pretty fast. So, let's focus on these applications so that they're convincing enough, and I'll also set up some accounts at the credit union so that you can deposit the money that you earn for safe-keeping."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Hannah yawned as she sat at the fourth floor circ. desk at the library and was idly doing some web surfing since there wasn't much else to do; she'd checked items in, had to send one person down to the main desk with the reserve book when he tried to give it to her, had done the remaining processing, and had already gone through her math flash cards a few times.

' _This is one of those days when I_ hate _being at this desk,'_ she thought, finding a website that had info about demons and other supernatural creatures. _'Might as well do some research while I'm stuck here.'_

Hannah had just started doing some reading when she sensed something behind her, and she turned her chair slightly, but saw no one near the doors or the windows. _'Strange.'_ Shivering slightly, she turned back to the computer, and switched programs when a student came up with several books and movies to check out.

* * *

At 3:50 pm, Hannah closed down the sites she'd been looking at, checked the schedule to see who was suppose to take over next, and then sensed something once again; looking up, she jumped slightly when she saw a man staring at her through the windows _directly_ across from the desk, and something about him, put her on edge instantly.

The man was on the tall side, clearly heavy-set, balding, and he had piercing blue eyes that seemed to bore right into her. However, what really creeped her out was that she couldn't really sense anything from him, and she was certain that it had _nothing_ to do with the glass between them.

Hannah looked away for a moment and when she looked back, he was gone. _'Okay, I'm_ officially _creeped out right now!'_

* * *

Hannah wasn't the only one encountering the strange and creepy man; Ricky was working box-office, had the 3 to 8 box office shift, and was currently alone since Cindy, who had the open to 6 box office shift was on break.

He didn't mind having the 3 to 8 shift since it was one of the shorter shifts, along with the 1 to 6 shift, and having it on a week day meant he would have more time to do homework, study for his classes, and help Melinda with the housework. _'Ah, the joys of being married.'_ The only downside, was that when it was slow, like it currently was at the moment, was that it also gave his mind a chance to wander, and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he, Hannah, Sam, and who knows how many others had been fed demon blood when they were only six months old.

As much as that creeped him out, it was now leading to worry about what that demon blood would do to his own child. _'When I have a chance, I'll talk to Sam and see what he might know, and I'll also do some serious praying, too.'_ He looked down at the notebook he'd brought with him, as there were times when box office could be _very_ dull and boring, and rolled his eyes when he realized that he'd been doodling the room from the dream he and Hannah kept having.

The fact that they were now seeing Sam in the dream, had him worried, but Hannah had suggested they not tell the Winchesters until they were certain of what the dream meant, and whether it might come true or not; he wasn't sure if they _should_ wait, but since most of their visions were of possible paths to possible futures, he'd agreed that they should be patient and not rush into anything.

' _Still, the timing of it all,'_ Ricky thought, flipping to a fresh piece of paper. _'Seeing Sam in that dream so soon after meeting him and his siblings.'_

Deciding to worry about it later, he pushed it out of his mind and began writing down story ideas that he could use in his English assignment for class; after a few minutes had passed, he got the feeling that he was being watched and looked up, but didn't see anyone save for a couple pushing a stroller as they went by.

' _Great, now I'm becoming paranoid.'_ Deciding that his mind was playing tricks on him, Ricky went back to his writing, only to have the feeling return, and he looked up again, this time seeing that there _was_ someone watching him.

Standing in front of a store that sold church paintings, mostly of Jesus Christ, was the same man that had been staring at Hannah earlier; he was on the tall side, clearly heavy-set, balding, and he had piercing blue eyes that seemed to bore right into him. Ricky kept staring, wide-eyed, at the strange man, and then jumped when there was a loud knocking on the door.

Pulling himself together, Ricky saw that the strange man had disappeared; spooked, he left his seat, went to the door and peered through the eyepiece before opening it, letting Cindy inside.

"You okay, Ricky?"

"I'm fine, just got an English assignment on my brain."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

A/N: I'll give virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who the stranger watching the twins is. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: GOING UNDERCOVER

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: I'm back with a whole new chapter for you all to enjoy, and if I sound a bit frazzle, it's because my real life is a bit crazy with work and looking after my nephews.

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: GOING UNDERCOVER**

" _Wherefore, brethren, seek not to counsel the Lord, but to take counsel from his hand. For behold, ye yourselves know that he counseleth in wisdom, and in justice, and in great mercy, over all his works_ _."_

 _Jacob 4:10_

Over the next few days, the Winchesters became use to the somewhat crazy routine of the Idris family, which included getting the house ready for Halloween _and_ for Hannah and Ricky's birthday; Hannah worked with Sam as much as possible in order to get him to control his empathic ability when she wasn't busy with schoolwork, working at the theater; or dating Johnny, who had been suspicious of the Winchesters at first until it'd been explained to him about what had happen at the theater.

Sam was proud when he got down the filtering part and as for the shielding, he could now block most emotions for nearly an hour, and was now working the security job at the Provo branch of the trucking company for a couple of hours each day, except for Sundays.

Although Dean didn't like it, the Winchesters went with the Idris family to church each Sunday, and was pleasantly surprised to find that their pews were padded and that the family had two of the pews to themselves since the family was quite large.

* * *

It also wasn't long before Dean and Liz gave their job applications to the movie theater and, luckily, they were both hired by the head manager, Mr. Tyler after one interview, which both Hannah and Ricky said was a good sign.

"Do we _really_ have to wear all black?" Liz asked, examining the _Casino Royale_ shirt she'd been given, along with a hat and apron for Concessions, a nametag, and the employee guidebook.

"Yeah, everyone does," Ricky confirmed; he'd stopped by to help with the decorating and was now giving both Dean and Liz a crash course in what they needed to know about working at a movie theater. "Black slacks, which means no jeans," Dean groaned at that "black socks, and black shoes. Also, you can't have your cell-phone with you either."

"Of course, not everyone follows that rule," Hannah added. "If the managers do catch you with your phone out, it'll be taken away from you, and you won't get it back until the end of your shift; also, I advised not asking the managers if you can go home early, it's better to work your full shift as much as possible, unless you're _really_ not feeling well, and if the managers tell you to go home, then it's fine."

Dean nodded. "All right, so how does this cleaning schedule work?"

While Hannah went over the cleaning schedule and other important things that they would need to know, Ricky pulled Sam aside so that they could talk in private.

"What do you want to talk about, Ricky?" Sam asked.

Ricky sighed, suddenly rethinking his question, but decided to ask it anyways. "Sam…I – I was wondering what sort of affect that the demon blood in me will have on my baby when he or she is born. I mean… _will_ it affect my kid?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "As far as I know, you're the only one out of the special children we've found so far, who is married and is expecting a baby."

Ricky groaned. "Perfect. Well, I guess I'll worry about that bridge when the time comes."

"Yeah, seems like the best idea," Sam agreed.

"Hey, Ricky," Dean said, waving them over to the table. "Since you're here, you can help us go through these records to figure out who is responsible for the dark spirit causin' trouble at the theater."

"Okay."

Both Ricky and Sam rejoined them at the table, and they began going through the employee records that Penelope had emailed them; Hannah and Ricky were surprised that this was possible, but it was also helpful since they could narrow down the suspect pool that much faster.

"Well, these four are out on their missions and won't be back for until sometime next year," said Hannah, setting aside four folders. "So, they're out of the running."

"Joe's still in the hospital with a concussion and several broken bones, so we can forget about him," said Ricky, "and these three have moved out of state with either their families or are going to colleges out of state."

"Looks like these two were transferred to Movies 8," Liz remarked, setting aside two more folders. "Something about being harassed by one of the managers."

Ricky rolled his eyes while Hannah grimaced. "Yeah, that's when we both started working at the theater; there used to be this manager, a Ms. Charleston, and she was _definitely_ a real-life Umbridge."

"Understatement," Hannah muttered. "She kept trying to get me into concessions or box office, ignoring the fact that I can't do either because of my autism, and if you didn't do something _exactly_ right, she'll depth-charge you so fast that your head would be left spinning."

"Well, we'll hold onto her record until Penelope or myself can figure out where she currently is," Sam said, holding onto the folder. "According to this, she was fired after trying to lock one of your co-workers in one of the janitor closets…ouch."

"Believe me, we all cheered when she got the boot by Mr. Tyler," Ricky told them before going through the records again. "Okay, these five have been fired and rehired several times, so keepin' an eye on them will be a good idea."

"Fired and then rehired?" Dean asked.

"You see, these three were caught stealing money from their tills in box office," Ricky explained, "and were fired, but it was at a bad time and the theater was left short on employees, so they were hired back and they aren't allowed near box office anymore. These two were caught stealing from stock, so they were fired, and then were later rehired after promising not to do it again, so the managers are keeping a _close_ eye on all five of them."

"These six were hired shortly before the first murder," said Liz, looking through the remaining folders, and tapped one of them with her pen. "Suzanne Walcott…she's eighteen years old, attends Provo High School, and her family moved from Sutton Massachusetts back on July 26, 2006. I wonder if she's related to Mary Walcott?"

Hannah shrugged. "Don't know for sure, but she's pretty nice girl, and a hard worker."

"Well, let's keep an eye on her just to be sure," Dean suggested, and they all looked up when Dorothea came in. "Hi."

"Hi," Dorothea responded. "If you all are at a good pausing place, could you please come outside and help some?"

"Sure, mom."

"I'll send a request to Garcia and see what she could out about these batch," said Sam, collecting the folders of possible suspects. "And then I'll be right out."

Dorothea was grateful. "Good, it's getting a bit crazy out there with certain _cousins_ stopping by to help."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Griffin and Sheldon are here."

"Yes, they are."

* * *

Liz and Dean's first day of work was on October 13, two days before Hannah and Ricky's birthday, and it was also a Friday, which made it extra busy since there were four new movies: _The Grudge 2_ , _Man of the Year_ , _The Marine_ , and _One Night with the King_. The Winchester twins had been warned about the crazy things that went on with Friday nights and so they were able to pace themselves somewhat.

Dean started his first ever closing shift in concessions, which he wasn't too happy about, and managed to do a good job, which impressed the managers when he kept an entire batch of popcorn from burning while filling two drinks at the same time; Liz was one of the ushers and managed to keep them from falling behind too much, and was momentarily confused when one of the managers asked Hannah to post the two theaters that had screenings of _The Grudge 2_ ; however she was quick to learn that this was normal when they had a popular R-rated movie that underage people might want to sneak into.

"Basically I'll be triple-checking the tickets and the photo IDs on everyone who doesn't look their age," Hannah had quickly explained before placing her dustpan and broom next to one of the doors. "You won't _believe_ what some people will do to sneak into an R-rated movie."

Liz had chuckled, easily imagining that some of the stunts would probably be close to what Dean had been known to pull when they were growing up, and was still pulling today.

Despite being so busy, Liz had managed to track down five more hex bags in both the theaters and also in the back women's restroom, and get rid of them without drawing any attention, reducing the likelihood that the Spellcaster could cause any trouble. Of course when their shifts were _finally_ over, both Dean and Liz were ready to crawl into bed and not wake up for a month.

"It'll get easier," Ricky promised, he'd been up in booth, managing the projectors, and had found two hex bags crammed in underneath two of them. "Not all days will be like today."

"Let's hope not," Dean muttered, dreading of having to gone through the same thing again so soon.

* * *

With the Idris' twin's birthday being on a Sunday this year, everyone celebrated it on Saturday; their birthday was basically a ward party since every ward member arrived at the Idris Ranch to celebrate Hannah and Ricky turning 24 years old; there were a few times when Sam would have to find a quiet place to pull himself together whenever it seemed like his mental shielding was going to collapse under all of the emotions, but he always managed to rejoin the party, and, after convincing Dean and Liz it was the right thing to do, even gave the twins birthday presents: a _Doctor Who_ DVD set for Hannah, and a brand new tool kit for Ricky.

* * *

Over the next few days, Dean and Liz continued investigating the theater during their work shifts, eliminating more hex bags with the help of Hannah and Ricky, whenever their work schedules matched, and Sam did more research, with Penelope's help, in order to shrink the suspect pool a bit more.

Dean hoped that the research would pan out soon, since there hadn't been a _single_ sign of the dark spirit and he was getting more than a little frustrated since he didn't like being stuck in a single area for more than a couple of days.

During all of this, they also got ready for Halloween, which meant the Winchesters were going through boxes of old Halloween costumes that the Idris family had either made or bought over the years, and there was a _lot_ to choose from.

* * *

It was on October 23, a Monday, that they _finally_ got the break they needed in order to solve the case; Dean and Liz were on duty at the theater with Ricky, and Hannah was at home, training Sam, who was making progress to the point that he could be in a crowd for several hours without being overwhelmed and these improvements were also helping him to eat more and get more sleep.

Hannah was testing Sam's ability to detect where certain members of her family was in the house when she suddenly got a vision as a white light flashed behind her eyes.

* * *

 _Dean, Liz, and Ricky were cornered next to the screen in one of the theaters, and a young woman with long black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and wearing the employee uniform, was holding a hex bag in her hand and was chanting; the dark spirit flew out of the theater screen and hovered in the air above them._

" _Damn it! You don't have to do this," Dean told her while keeping an wary eye on the dark spirit._

" _Suzanne, what happen earlier wasn't an attack on you," Ricky pointed out. "No one meant any harm, and the managers have dealt with that rude customer."_

" _They're right, Suzanne," Liz agreed. "No one else has to die."_

 _Suzanne glared at them all. "Everyone has to die at some point, and that jerk_ deserves _to die for insulting me like that! Ricky, I wish you hadn't got involved, but you leave me no choice." And she resumed chanting, pointing directly at them; the dark spirit then cackled and swooped down upon them, ignoring their screams and protests._

* * *

"Ricky!" Hannah gasped as the vision faded, startling Sam.

"Hannah, what is it?" he asked; he'd gotten used to the moments when both Hannah and Ricky had their visions, and had been waiting this one out, too. "What did you see?"

"Suzanne," Hannah answered, scared. "She's responsible for all of the deaths at the theater. And if we don't get there soon, she's gonna kill Ricky, Dean, and Liz!"

Sam felt all of the blood drain from his face. "No…" and they both ran for the garage and Hannah's car.

* * *

A/N: Now I shall leave you all with a cliffy until next time. HAHAHAHAHA! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: WITCHES AND VISIONS

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter, folks! Now as you recall, Hannah just had a vision of Dean, Ricky, and Liz being cornered in one of the theaters by the one summoning the dark spirits, hold onto your seats and prepare to be amazed!

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: WITCHES AND VISIONS**

" _Yea, they durst not make use of that which is their own lest they should offend their priests, who do yoke them according to their desires, and have brought them to believe, by their traditions and their dreams and their whims and their visions and their pretended mysteries, that they should, if they did not do according to their words, offend some unknown being, who they say is God—a being who never has been seen or known, who never was nor ever will be_ _."_

 _Alma 30:28_

Unaware of the danger that they would be in shortly, Liz was in concessions and Dean was doing an usher shift; because of a gap between theaters getting out, he was using the time to sweep the halls and was passing podium when he noticed that the usher stationed there was having troubles…and that it was Suzanne.

"Listen, sir, I can't let you in without proper photo ID," Suzanne was telling a young man, who was clutching a white ticket for _The Grudge 2_ in his hand; it was obvious that he'd gotten it from the Kioski machine and it was also obvious that he was under the age of eighteen.

"What'd you mean you need to see my id?" he asked angrily. "That's stupid!"

"It's the law, sir," Suzanne explained, hoping that she wouldn't have to call a manager to back her up on this. "You can't see an R-rated movie without proper identification or without a legal adult if you're under the age of eighteen."

The young man growled. "I don't have my stupid id card, I'd left it at home."

"Then I can't let you in," Suzanne responded as calmly as possible. "But you can exchange that ticket for a different one at box office, or even get a refund. Now could you please move aside so that I can help the other customers?"

"You can't talk to me like that, you b-" the young man began, when Dean stepped in.

"Sir, you can't use such language here," he said, partly lying and partly because there was a family with four kids nearby. "And she's asking you politely, so please step aside."

The young man whirled on Dean, looking ready to start a fight when Ricky arrived with two of the managers, having been forewarned by a vision minutes before.

* * *

Several hours later, Ricky, Dean, and Liz were heading to the break room, having just finished helping close concessions; the managers had taken the young man aside, had a serious talk with him before the guy left and returned with a ticket for a different movie, but had still tried to sneak into one of the theaters that had _The Grudge 2_ , but had been caught and sent to the right one.

"Another shift another dollar," Dean sighed as he began punching in the code so that they could get their stuff and clock out.

"Isn't that Suzanne over there?" Liz asked, her apron over her arm and her hat in her hand, and was pointing down the hall; sure enough, in the distance they could see Suzanne heading for theater 5.

"Yeah, it is," Ricky agreed. "I wonder what she's still doing here."

"Let's follow her," Dean suggested. _'After what happen today, I'll bet that she could be our Spellcaster.'_

Agreeing, the trio headed down the hallway and stopped when they reached the theater, noting that the door was shut; exchanging a look, Dean quietly opened the door wide enough so that they all could slip in, and closed it behind him. they quietly crept up the ramp, crouching so that they wouldn't been seen, and peered around the wall to an eerie sight.

Suzanne was standing in the middle of the main landing, clutching a hex bag in one hand; she was muttering under her breath and was putting something into the bag, which looked suspiciously like human hair. "Insult me like that…stupid bastard…I'll make him pay." Closing up the bag, she began to chant.

Not wasting any time, Dean sprang forward and knocked the bag out of her hands while Ricky restrained her from behind; Liz quickly snatched up the bag, pulled out a lighter, and set it on fire.

"No!" Suzanne shrieked and then snapped a different spell that sent the trio flying down the stairs and almost into the wall just below the screen. "How _dare_ you!"

Dean grunted as he sat up, fully aware of the pain screaming inside his body. "Suzanne, listen to me; revenge isn't the answer."

"Of course it is!" Suzanne snapped, pulling out a second hex bag. "It kept my ancestors safe in Salem, Massachusetts during those so-call trails; those foolish girls had _no_ idea that they were friends with a real witch…Mary Walcott. True, those accused and then executed were innocent, but that doesn't matter now."

"Suzanne, that man earlier _was_ being rude, but that doesn't mean you have to kill him," Ricky protested as they all gingerly stood up. "No one has die. Please, put that down and let's talk about this."

"Yeah," Liz agreed. "I can understand why you're upset, but that man isn't doing any harm to you or anyone else right now. Let it go."

Suzanne sniffed. "There was a time when I would believe that," she admitted before her expression turned cold. "But no more; I have my powers and I'm gonna use them and punish those who harm others."

"Like those boys at the police station?" Dean asked, gauging the distance between him and Suzanne, who was now walking down the stairs toward him. "How'd you get that hex bag in there?"

"One of my cousins is on the police force and I convinced him that it was a protection Hoodoo bag," she explained, now on the main landing and facing them. "Those first two were ruining the movie experiences for others; Joe _needed_ to be taught a lesson, and those foolish teens _didn't_ deserve to live since they wanted to join a gang. That bastard earlier insulted me, and he _needs_ to pay." She then began chanting and the lights in the room started flickering.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Parking in the underground lot, both Hannah and Sam ran for the employee entrance and were up in the theater in less than a minute; breathing hard, Sam reached out with his mind and was able to pinpoint the location of his siblings and Ricky. "I got them…I think they're in theater 5 with Suzanne."

Hannah nodded. "They are…let's go." And they ran through the halls.

* * *

"Damn it! You don't have to do this," Dean told her while keeping an wary eye on the dark spirit that'd just been summoned.

"Suzanne, what happen earlier wasn't an attack on you," Ricky pointed out. "No one meant any harm, and the managers have dealt with that rude customer."

"They're right, Suzanne," Liz agreed. "No one else has to die."

Suzanne glared at them all. "Everyone has to die at some point, and that jerk deserves to die for insulting me like that! Ricky, I wish you hadn't got involved, but you leave me no choice." And she resumed chanting, pointing directly at them-

"No!"

Suzanne shrieked as the hex bag was ripped out of her hand and spun around to see it land in the hand of Sam, who summoned his electrical power, frying the bag. "You fool! I _can't_ control the spirit now!"

And she was right! The dark spirit, realizing it was free, was now cackling and was preparing to go after them all; moving quickly, Dean and Liz were able to tackle the young witch to the ground when the spirit went after her, and Sam pulled Hannah to safety.

Ricky, on the other hand, stood his ground and stared up at the dark spirit as it turned toward him, determination on his face. "I _order_ you to leave this place."

 _`"You have_ no _control over me,_ human _,"`_ the dark spirit sneered as it drew closer. _`"You don't have the_ will _."`_

"I have both the _will_ and the _faith_ to send you away," Ricky told the spirit with no fear in his face, his heart, _or_ his soul. "I am a high priest in my ward and I hold the restored priesthood of the restored church." And he _almost_ seemed to glow as he pointed at the dark spirit, which seemed to realized that it was in _serious_ trouble. "And in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ…I _order_ you to leave this place and _never_ return!"

The dark spirit howled and disappeared in a flash of white light.

The Winchesters were stunned and didn't know what to think, but they were glad that the spirit was gone. Little did any of them know…although they'd stopped Suzanne, something else was coming that would take both the Winchesters _and_ the Idris twins out of state.

* * *

Dean was in dim hallway, grimly turning towards a door and pulling out a gun; he slid out the clip, tapped it on the gun, and then replaced it while ignoring the pleas and shouts of Sam, Liz, Ricky, and Hannah.

* * *

Inside a room, there was a Crater Lake poster on the wall. Below it was a young blond man, Duane, tied to a chair. Nearby was a young woman, Pam, a second young man, Paul, a middle-aged woman, Dr. Lee, and a tough-looking black man, Mark.

Duane looked up as Dean opened the door and entered, raising the gun, and Duane began babbling, frightened.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna…" he whimpered, "no, I swear! It's _not_ in me!"

"Oh God," Pam moaned. "We're all gonna die."

"We – we need to do _something_ ," Paul yelped.

Mark was looking unsure. "Maybe he's tellin' the truth."

Dean advanced, cocking the gun. "He's not him, not anymore."

Duane panicked. "No, stop it! _Stop it_! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's _not_ in me!" and looked at her.

Dr. Lee wasn't sure, either. "I just…I can't tell."

Duane began crying. "No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I-"

"I got no choice," Dean told him regretfully, but his expression was cold.

"I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me!" Duane sobbed. "Don't, don't. Please!"

Dean fired twice.

* * *

 _`"Sam?"`_

 _`"Sam!"`_

 _`"Someone get_ Dean and Liz! I think he's havin' a vision!"

Sam was lying on the floor beside the couch in the living room and was coming out of the vision, now staring into the concern faces of Ricky, Hannah, and Dorothea; there was the pounding of feet and both Elvis and Gero came running in with Dean and Liz right behind them. With a groan, Sam managed to sit up, panting.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sam, what did you see?" Liz asked as they helped him onto the couch.

Sam couldn't look at them, shaken by what he'd just seen. "Trouble…"

* * *

A short while later, Sam had told them what he'd seen in his vision and they were now going over a map spread out on the kitchen table, using the clues in the room.

"Okay, Crater Lake is in Oregon," said Elvis, tracing one area with his finger, "and the nearest town is…Rivergrove." And circled the name with his pencil. "You sure that's the place, Sam?"

Sam nodded, recalling the poster. "Yeah, there was a Crater Lake poster on the wall in that room."

"And you said that I ventilated him?" Dean asked, exchanging a look with Liz.

Sam nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. You thought there was something inside him."

Dean frowned. "What…a demon?" he asked. "Was he possessed?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

Dean sighed. "Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to Azazel, or even one of the other special children, somehow…so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it."

Dean sighed. "Well, I'm sure I had a good reason."

Sam nodded. "I sure hope so," he muttered.

Dean raised his eyebrows at that. "What does that mean?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man." And Sam raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't!"

"I never said you would!" Sam retorted.

"Don't start fighting you two," Liz cut in. "What we need to do _right now_ is go to Rivergrove, find this guy, and figure out what's going on."

"Fine," both Sam and Dean agreed.

"Good, 'cause Hannah and I are comin' with you guys," said Ricky.

Elvis frowned. "Now wait a minute, Ricky-"

"Dad, Sam _heard_ the voices of me and Hannah in his vision," Ricky pointed out. "Which means _we_ need to go with them when the time comes."

"I'm with Ricky, dad," Hannah agreed. "And – and from the sounds of things, we'll have to go soon in order to stop whatever _this_ is."

Elvis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I – I don't know, but if it means helping others, then go ahead. I'll call Mr. Tyler to arrange some time off for you four, and I'll let my dad know, too…just promise me that you _will_ be careful."

"We'll do our best," Sam promised, and he meant it since he'd just recently got the cast on his right hand removed, and wasn't in the mood to wear another one anytime soon.

* * *

"I don't like this, Elvis," Dorothea complained as she forcefully kneaded the dough she was working on for baking bread; the fact that her oldest kids were going off on some sudden road trip with the Winchesters, especially so soon after stopping Suzanne from killing anyone else, wasn't sitting well with her.

Elvis sighed, leaning against the counter. "I don't either, honey, but both Ricky and Hannah are grownups and they're old enough to make their own choices."

Dorothea tsked as she began cutting the dough into loaf-sized pieces to put into the baking tins. "I know that, Elvis, but we don't know what they'll find in Rivergrove, and if it _does_ involve that – that _demon_ , who I-"

"I understand, Dorothea," Elvis agreed, moving forward and gently removed the knife from his wife's hand before pulling her into a hug, not caring that she was getting flour and bits of dough on his shirt. "When you made that deal, you didn't know it was a demon, and you were doing it for your mom at the time. So don't worry, sweetie, I'm going to give Ricky several vials of consecrated oil to take with them just to be safe, and I intend to give them all a blessing, too, even the Winchesters."

"Okay," Dorothea agreed, burying her face in her husband's shoulder. "Okay."

* * *

"I _can't_ believe Elvis insisted on giving us blessings," Dean complained as they all piled into the car and were soon onto the road. "I mean…I'm _not_ complaining or anything, but that was embarrassing."

Ricky chuckled. "You'll live, Dean; besides, it's better to have something with us that we don't need then to need something when we don't have it."

Dean rolled his eyes in a manner that both Sam and Liz knew to be his "whatever" look and nodded to the box containing his tapes that was at Sam's feet. "Sam, hand me _Bad Company_."

"Dude, can't we go _one_ day without listening to this stuff?" Sam groaned, but he dug through the box and pulled out the requested tape. "I mean, you listened to this one _last week_."

"Just hand it over," Dean grumbled, swiping the tape and slipped it into the tape player; seconds later, the first notes of _Can't Get Enough_ began blaring over the car speakers, making Sam, Liz, Ricky, and Hannah all wince.

"Dean, could you _please_ turn that down a bit?" Hannah pleaded, her ears ringing.

Recalling that Hannah had sensitive hearing, Dean quickly did so and turned the volume down to a dull roar. "Sorry, Hannah, I forgot."

"It's all right," Hannah said reassuringly. "But what is it with your need for hard rock?"

Dean chuckled. "Well, we got a house rule in this car," he told her, making both Sam and Liz sigh. "The driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Ricky laughed. "I get it, the Impala is your home, and you typically are the one driving, Dean."

Dean nodded. "That's right, Ricky my boy!" and they all laughed at the mixed-up quote from _Doctor Who_. "So, how far is it to Oregon?"

Sam checked the map on his cell phone. "Um…about twelve hours. So we'll probably need to stay overnight at a motel."

"Most likely," Liz agreed.

* * *

 _It was a large room with a stone altar that had some kind of symbol on the front, but it was partly blocked by a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a white dress; there were two other people on the room, one of them was Sam, and in the background there were two muffled voices crying out, which sounded like Dean and Liz. The person on the floor was suffering while the other two tower over her; Sam was enjoying what he was doing to the woman, who was surrounded by a white glow._

 _`"_ _…because_ _it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you."`_

* * *

Both Hannah and Ricky woke with startled yelps, just as the Winchesters returned to the Impala, having stopped at a gas station earlier; they were just a few hours from Rivergrove and Dean had needed some food, and they decided not to wake up either Ricky or Hannah, who were in the backseat with Liz.

"Hey, hey, are you both all right?" Sam asked, trying to make sense of the conflicting emotions coming from the twins.

It took a few seconds before either of them could answer.

"Um, yeah, just a weird dream," Ricky answered, shoving the dream to the back of his mind, and Hannah just nodded. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, let us know if either of you have a vision," Dean suggested and they nodded. "All right, I hope you guys like wrapped sandwiches." The food was passed around, they quickly ate, and were soon back on the road again.

* * *

A few hours later, they pulled into town, going past a large billboard advertising Crater Lake. They pulled up in front of a wooden shop; out front was the black man, Mark, who was cleaning a rifle; he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with a multi-pocket brown vest. Both the Winchesters and the Idris twins, who were pocketing the fake ids that Liz had handed them, got out and approached him.

"Morning," said Dean; they'd decided on pretending to be U.S. Marshals for this case.

"Good morning," Mark responded, looking up from his rifle. "Can I help you?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah." And then pulled out a badge. "Uh, Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, Paul Rodgers, Jamie Hetfield, and Roberta Trujillo. U.S. Marshals."

Mark frowned and raised his eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"We're looking for someone," Dean answered.

"A young man, early twenties," Sam explained, recalling his vision. "He'd have a, a thin scar right below his hairline." And pointed to the spot on his own forehead.

Mark looked between them, suspicious. "What'd he do?"

"Well, nothing," Liz answered. "We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man could help us."

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything," Dean said reassuringly and glanced down at Mark's left arm, which had a tattoo on it. "I think maybe you know who he is…Master Sergeant." He then smiled. "My dad was in the Corps, he was a Corporal."

Mark _actually_ smiled. "What company?" he asked, impressed.

"Echo-2-1," Dean responded.

"So can you help us?" Ricky asked.

Mark hesitated for a moment, but then decided to take a leap of faith. "Duane Tanner's got a scar like that," he told them. "But I know him. Good kid, keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Dean agreed, silently hoping that he wouldn't have to shoot the kid and have Sam's vision come true. "Um. You know where he lives?"

Mark nodded. "With his family, up Aspen Way."

"Thank you," said Hannah, and they left; Mark frowned as he watched them go.

* * *

Crossing the street, Hannah accidentally tripped on the curb and grabbed a telephone pole to support herself. "Whoa!"

"Jeeze, and yet you can walk a balance beam with no trouble," Dean teased. "Not to mention, you also do a _mean_ chicken-kick."

Hannah just stuck her tongue out at him and glanced at the pole, noticing something. "That's strange."

"What is it?" Ricky asked and looked at the telephone pole, noticing that a word had been carved into it: _CROATOAN_. "No way…" drawing the attention of the Winchesters.

"Croatoan?" Dean read aloud and the Idris twins nodded.

"Whoa," said Liz and both she and Sam sighed when Dean looked at her blankly. "Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay _any_ attention in history class?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills becomes a laws…"

Sam groaned. "That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock." And the Idris twins laughed at Dean's hurt expression.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s," Ricky explained. "Melinda did a presentation on it as part of her major."

Dean nodded, recognizing the name. "Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "And I mean, there were theories…Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight."

"It could be that the land was cursed," Liz suggested. "I mean… _none_ of the colonies placed on that island survived very long."

Dean became thoughtful and looked around Rivergrove. "You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean…"

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good," Sam pointed out. "But what do you think could do that?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so…"

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?" Liz suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Dean agreed, pulled out his cell phone, and then frowned at it. "I don't have a signal."

Sam, Liz, Hannah, and Ricky checked their own phones and shook their heads.

"We don't either."

They walked to a pay phone, which Dean picked up, only to get the "out of service" beeping, and he clicked the receiver several times.

"Line's dead." He then hanged up the phone and looked around. "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

"Not a very reassuring thought," Ricky muttered as they returned to the car and found that the police radio was also dead. This _wasn't_ a good sign.

* * *

A short while later, they pulled up in front of a cabin-like house in the middle of nowhere; the group got out of the car and went to the trunk, which Dean opened, lifted up the false bottom, and picked up two Colt handguns.

"Do either of you know how to use a gun?" he asked Hannah and Ricky.

"We both have permits to handle guns," Ricky told him, took the guns, handed one to Hannah, and they both then removed the clips and put them back in with an ease that came from a lot of practice. "Impressed?"

"Oh yeah."

Once they all were armed, they headed for the front porch; by the door was a small, tacky plaque that read "BORN TO FISH; FORCED TO WORK". Sam knocked on the door, and a teenaged boy with dark spiked hair, Jake, opened it.

"Yeah?" he asked, and both Sam and Hannah could sense that something was…off, but they couldn't be sure of what it was.

Dean flashed the badge. "We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he's not here right now," Jake told him.

"Do you know where he is?" Ricky asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake."

"Your parents home?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, they're inside," Jake responded and turned slightly when someone spoke from within the house.

 _`"Jake? Who is it?"`_

Dean flashed his badge again when Mr. Tanner appeared next to his son. "Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane."

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble, is he?" Mr. Tanner asked, and for some reason his emotions seemed off too by what Sam and Hannah were sensing.

Dean shook his head. "No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all."

"When's he due back from his trip?" Hannah asked.

Mr. Tanner shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe your wife knows," Sam suggested.

Mr. Tanner shook his head. "No, I don't know, she's not here right now."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Your son said she was."

Jake blinked. "Did I?"

"She's getting groceries," Mr. Tanner explained. "So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?"

Dean, realizing that there was something _off_ about all of this, shook his head. "Oh no, we'll just check in with you later."

They then turned and walked down the steps as the Tanners shut the door behind them.

"That was kind of creepy, right?" Dean asked once they were on the front walkway. "A little too Stepford?"

Sam nodded. "Big time."

"There's _definitely_ something off about their emotions," Hannah added. "It was – it was like they were _pretending_ to be normal."

"I don't have to be an empath to agree with that," Ricky remarked, getting several nods of agreement; looking furtively about, they crept around to the back of the house, crouching below a window.

* * *

Inside the house, Beverly Tanner was tied to a chair and gagged; Jake came around behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Mom," he said calmly. "It's not gonna hurt." And his mom whimpered.

Mr. Tanner came out of the next room with a kitchen knife. Jake stood in front of his mother and casually rolled up one sleeve; his father cut into his arm and he let the blood drip onto a wound in Beverly's shoulder.

* * *

Outside, the Winchesters and the Idris twins armed themselves and kicked down the back door. As they rushed in, handguns raised, Mr. Tanner roared and rushed at them with a knife; Dean shot him thrice in the chest. Meanwhile, Jake jumped out the window, shattering glass, and darted off into the woods. Sam aimed at him through the window but he hesitated, giving him time to get away.

Knowing that Dean wouldn't like that, but didn't feel like he had the right to shoot someone in the back, Sam turned back to see that Liz, Ricky, and Hannah were working on untying Beverly's bonds, and Dean was staring down at Mr. Tanner's body.

"It's okay," Hannah said reassuringly to Beverly, who was in tears and was _desperately_ trying to cope with what'd just happen. "We're here to help and you'll be fine. I _promise_ you that."

Dean looked up at Sam, his emotions conflicted. "Did you get the kid?"

Sam shook his head. "He got away."

Dean frowned, clearly realizing that Sam had _let_ Jake escape, but he didn't push the matter, partly because Liz would most likely smack him if he did, and also because of the current situation involving the traumatized woman. "Liz, Hannah, get Mrs. Tanner to the car. Ricky, see if you can find a sheet or something to wrap the body in; we need to get to the clinic."

* * *

A/N: Now I shall leave you all in suspense until next time. "Smiles evilly" R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: TRAPPED!

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: Hello, and welcome back for the newest chapter. So, as you know, the Winchesters and the Idris twins are trying to figure out why Dean would off a human in a visions Sam had, and have stumbled onto something really scary.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: TRAPPED!**

" _Now they knew not that Amulek could know of their designs. But it came to pass as they began to question him, he perceived their thoughts, and he said unto them: O ye wicked and perverse generation, ye lawyers and hypocrites, for ye are laying the foundations of the devil; for ye are laying traps and snares to catch the holy ones of God_ _."_

 _Alma 10:17_

The emotions in the car were tensed and Sam was feeling overwhelmed by the time that Dean pulled up in front of the clinic; getting out first, Sam helped Beverly out and, with the help of Hannah, led her to the door, which Liz pulled open. Meanwhile, Dean opened the trunk and looked around furtively as Ricky joined him.

* * *

Once through the door, Sam and Hannah led Beverly inside the clinic, which was quiet, dim, and empty, and Liz quickly followed.

"Hello? Hello? We need a doctor here!"

Just then, a young woman with pale blonde hair and blue eyes, Pam, rushed out, and was instantly concerned.

"Mrs. Tanner, what happened?" she gasped.

"She's been attacked," Sam responded, recognizing her from his vision.

Putting a hand to her mouth, Pam turned and shouted through the doorway. "Doctor Lee!"

A taller woman with honey-blonde hair and was wearing a white medical coat rushed in, this was Dr. Lee, and she took instant control of the situation the moment that she saw Beverly's condition. "Bring her in."

"Okay."

Pam led Sam, Liz, Hannah, and Beverly into a back room, and Dr. Lee followed; seconds later, Ricky opened the door and Dean entered, carrying the canvas-covered body of Mr. Tanner hoisted over his shoulders.

* * *

Hearing the door close, Dr. Lee returned to the waiting room and stared, shocked. "Is that-?"

Dean nodded. "Mr. Tanner."

"Was he attacked too?" Dr. Lee asked, shaken.

"Uh…no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot," Ricky explained.

Dr. Lee blinked. "Shot?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"And who are you?" Dr. Lee asked.

"U.S. Marshal," Dean responded while Ricky flashed his badge. "I'd show you my badge, too, but uh…" and gestured with his head to what he was carrying.

"Oh. Sorry," Dr. Lee apologized. "Bring him back here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz and Hannah were helping Beverly onto an examination table while Pam gathered medical supplies and Sam stood next to the door, sensing the arrival of Dean and Ricky, and their emotions.

"What happen?" Pam asked, moving forward to help remove Beverly's ruined shirt.

Before anyone could answer that question, Dr. Lee entered with Dean and Ricky.

" _What_ is going on around here?"

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Lee was sitting across from Beverly, and was treating the wound on her left shoulder.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him?" she asked, stunned, having just heard the full story. "Your son Jake?"

Beverly nodded. "They beat me. Tied me up."

Pam's eyes were wide. "I don't believe it."

"Pam," Dr. Lee said curtly before turning attention to the shaken woman. "Beverly…do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, of course not," Beverly told her honestly, swallowing. "I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them."

The Winchesters and the Idris twins were listening to this, and they shared a look at her last words.

"We gotta talk," Dean said seriously, partly because it was apparent that the emotional level was starting to get to Sam, and they exited the lab. "Those guys were whacked out of their gourds."

"I know, their emotions were _way_ off," Hannah agreed.

Sam agreed with that. "What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?" he suggested.

"If it is a possession there could be more," Dean agreed. "I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention."

"Great," Liz sighed, frustrated.

"Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside," Ricky remarked.

"Just peachy," Hannah muttered, shivering at the thought.

Sam sighed. "I don't know, man. We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs."

"Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster," Dean pointed out. "And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about."

Sam was about to protest on that when Dr. Lee stalked out of the lab, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"How's the patient?" Hannah asked, glad that a possible fight had been stopped.

"Terrible!" Dr. Lee snapped. "What the _hell_ happened out there?"

Dean shrugged. "We don't know."

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor," Dr. Lee pointed out.

Ricky sighed. "We didn't have a choice."

"Maybe so," Dr. Lee agreed reluctantly, "but we need the county Sheriff. I need the coroner…"

"Phones are down," Sam told her.

"I know, I tried," Dr. Lee admitted. "Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do," Liz confirmed. "But it crapped out just like everything else."

Dr. Lee sighed, frustrated. "I don't understand what is happening."

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder," Dr. Lee responded.

Dean nodded. "All right, Liz and I gonna go down there, see if we can find some help." He then clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Our partners will stick around, keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?" Dr. Lee asked.

' _Good question,'_ Dean thought. "We'll get back to you on that."

* * *

Barely an hour outside of town, Dean and Liz pulled up behind a wrecked car with Oregon plates that read "WTF 4C7"; they stopped to investigate, both were carrying a gun each. As they drew closer, they saw that the windows on the car were smashed and blood covered the seats; on the ground by the driver's side was a large bloody knife, and Dean picked it up.

"I don't like the looks of this," Liz said, unnerved by the sight of an empty baby seat, which was also covered with blood.

"Me either."

* * *

Back at the clinic, Ricky was leaning against a counter, staring at the body of Mr. Tanner, which was covered with a sheet. As soon as Dean and Liz were gone, Dr. Lee immediately did an autopsy on the corpse to figure out what was going on, and Hannah had gone to sit with Beverly, which had been Sam's suggestion.

Sam was pacing, and Dr. Lee was nearby, looking at a blood sample under the microscope.

"Huh," Dr. Lee remarked, having noticed something about the blood sample that she'd never seen before.

"What?" Sam asked.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high," Dr. Lee remarked, turning to look at both Sam and Ricky. "His body was fighting off a viral infection."

Sam exchanged a look with Ricky. "Really? What kind of virus?"

Dr. Lee shrugged. "Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" Ricky asked.

"None that I've ever heard of," Dr. Lee admitted. "I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did _this_ to the blood."

"Did what?" Sam asked.

"There's this…weird residue," Dr. Lee explained, showing them the sample. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur."

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. "Sulfur."

Both he and Ricky left so that Dr. Lee could continue examining the samples and they returned to the waiting room together, where Sam sat down and pulled out his dad's journal.

Ricky sat down across from the taller man and, after a few minutes, spoke up. "Sam… there's something I need to tell you."

Sam looked up from the journal. "What is it?"

Ricky sighed. "Well, Hannah didn't want me to say anything, but she told me that whenever she's been around Dean and Liz, she'd sensed something from them…like they're keeping a secret from you or something."

Sam sighed. "I know and although I could easily order it out of them, I rather let them tell me when they're ready."

"At least you know and Hannah doesn't have to worry about it now," Ricky remarked, relieved.

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Liz drove along the road to a bridge, which was blocked by a roadblock consisting of several cars and a half-dozen locals with guns, one of them was Jake. Dean stopped the car, frowning; something banged down on the roof of the car and they jumped as a man leaned over into the window.

"Oh-ho-ho. Hey."

"Sorry," the man told them. "Road's closed."

Dean nodded and didn't have to be a empath to know that there was something _seriously_ wrong with this picture. "Yeah, I can see that. What's up?"

"Quarantine."

"Quarantine? What is it?" Liz asked.

"Don't know," the man admitted. "Something going around out there."

"Uh-huh. Who told you that?" Dean asked, suspecting that it was something else all together.

"County Sheriff."

"Is he here?" Liz asked.

"No. He called," the man responded, which was an obvious lie. "Say, why don't you both get out of the car and we'll talk a little?"

Dean laughed nervously. "Well, you are a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way, sorry."

"And I don't swing that way either," Liz added, not liking where this was heading.

The man clearly didn't like their answer. "I'd sure appreciate it if you both got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

' _Not on your life.'_ "Yeah, I'll bet you would." Dean immediately put the car into a quick reverse; the man grabbed his collar and was dragged along. The men at the roadblock began firing, causing Liz to scream and duck down, and Dean swung the car around, shook the man off and zoomed away. There was _no way_ that they were gonna get out of that town now!

* * *

After going through the journal, Sam and Ricky rejoined Hannah, Pam, and Dr. Lee, who was telling Beverly, who was still huddled on the examination table in the lab, what she'd found.

"I don't understand," Beverly said, clearly confused by all of this. "Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Dr. Lee told her. "Now, during the attack, do you remember…did you have any direct contact with their blood?"

"Oh my God," Beverly gasped, her eyes wide. "You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

Dr. Lee shrugged. "Beverly, I don't know what to think," she admitted. "But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample."

Beverly nodded and laid her hand gently on Dr. Lee's…and that's when her emotions changed so fast that both Sam and Hannah didn't know what they were sensing until it was too late.

Suddenly Beverly grabbed Dr. Lee's wrist and yelled in rage, lashing out with her other hand, knocking Pam to the floor and then threw Dr. Lee on top of her. Both Sam and Ricky advanced on her and she tossed them both against a glass cabinet, which shattered. Beverly then grabbed Hannah, who was going for her gun, and pinned her to the table; she then picked up a scalpel and raised it above her head, still yelling.

"I'm ending this _now_!"

Hannah screamed as the crazy woman sliced her arm with the scalpel; Beverly was about to cut her own arm-

"Get _off_ my sister!"

Beverly yelped as she was sent flying across the room and found herself pinned against the wall; Ricky advanced on her, his right hand raised, and a pissed-off expression on his face.

Pulling himself free, Sam went over Hannah, who was clutching at her injury and whimpering, and helped her sit up while both Pam and Dr. Lee untangled themselves from the floor. "It's all right, Hannah, I got you."

"Her – her emotions _changed_ ," Hannah gasped, shaking badly as shock began sitting in. "It happen so fast…"

Dr. Lee stood up and stared, wide-eyed at Ricky, who was still keeping Beverly pinned to the wall. "How are you doing that? What sort of marshal are you?"

"Long story, doc," Ricky said. "Is there somewhere we can contain this woman so she doesn't attack any of us again?"

"The utility room is right next door," Dr. Lee told him and then turned to look after Hannah with Pam's help, while Sam joined Ricky and they used their telekinesis abilities to push Beverly, who was still screaming and struggling out of the lab, through the hallway, and shoved her into the utility room, locking the door.

"Man, I hope Dean and Liz are having better luck then we are," Ricky muttered, shaken by the attack.

"Same here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Liz drove back into town, both were shaken by the experience at the bridge; unexpectedly, Mark stepped into their path brandishing a rifle with a young man, his name was Paul and he had dark-blonde hair and brown eyes, also armed with a rifle.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" Mark ordered.

Dean slammed on the brakes while Liz cringed. "Okay!"

"Get out of the car!" Mark commanded. "Both of you! _Out_ of the _car_!"

Exchanging a look, both Liz and Dean opened the doors and got out slowly. "All right, easy there, big guy." As they stood, Dean pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Mark and Paul, and Liz did the same. "All right, put it down!"

"Lower it now!" Paul shouted.

"Put it down!" Liz shouted back.

Mark frowned. "Are you two one of 'em?"

Dean shook his head. "No! Are you and your friend?"

"No!" Mark confirmed and Paul agreed.

Dean wasn't convinced. "You could be lying!"

"So could you!" Mark retorted.

"We're not gettin' _anywhere_ with this," Liz pointed out.

Dean had to agree. "All right! All right. We could do this all day, all right? Let's just uh, let's take it easy before we kill each other."

Mark relaxed slightly. "What's going on with everybody?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." And Liz agreed.

Mark sighed, both scared and stressed out. "My neighbor…Mr. Rogers, he-"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You've got a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?"

"Not anymore," Mark responded and Dean shook his head. "He came at me with a hatchet," he explained. "I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone."

"Yeah, I got jumped a few minutes ago by two of my drinking buddies," Paul agreed. "We were suppose to go huntin' today."

Dean and Liz exchanged a look, not liking the sound of any of this. "I'm heading over to the Doc's place, there's still some people left."

Mark shook his head. "No, no way. Paul and I are getting the hell out."

"There's no way out," Liz pointed out, "they got the bridge covered, come on."

Mark shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Dean sighed and backed back toward the car and Liz did the same, but they still had their guns raised. "Fine, stay here, be my guest."

Mark hesitated, and then changed his mind; nodding to Paul, he pulled out a handgun and kept it pointed towards Dean as he got into the passenger's side, forcing Liz to get into the backseat with Paul; Dean still had his gun up as well.

"Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive," he muttered.

* * *

Dr. Lee was again looking through the microscope, having just patched up Hannah's cut, which required stitches, and Beverly, who'd been screaming for the past hour, had finally quieted down, especially after both Sam and Ricky had pinned her to another wall long enough to get a blood sample; now both Sam and Ricky were sitting with Hannah, and Pam was huddled against the far wall.

"What if we all have it?" she asked, scared. "What if we all go crazy?"

"You've got to stay calm," Dr. Lee told her, looking up from the microscope. "All we can do is wait. The Marshals are bringing help."

Pam shook her head, clearly at her wits' end. "I can't, I…I've got to go." And headed for the door.

"Pam!" Dr. Lee snapped, standing up.

"No, you don't understand," Pam protested. "My boyfriend's out there, I gotta make sure he's okay." She hurried out of the lab, and Sam, Ricky, and Hannah all followed her all the way to the lobby.

"All right, wait, wait," Sam said, getting in front of her. "Please. Look, I know you're upset, all right? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming." And just then, they could hear the Impala pulling up outside. "There they are."

 _`"Sammy? Open up!"`_ Dean called out.

Sam opened the door to let in Dean, Liz, Paul, and Mark; all were still armed, but that didn't matter to Pam, who promptly glomp Paul, almost knocking him down.

"Paul! You're all right!"

"Pam!"

Sam stared at them for a moment and then looked back at Dean and Liz. "Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?"

"Road block," Dean responded and then nodded to Mark. "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside." And Mark headed into the waiting room.

"What's going on out there, Dean? Liz?" Sam asked as they also went into the waiting room, stopping while both Pam and Paul went on ahead, and both Hannah and Ricky joined them.

"Man, I don't know," Dean sighed, "I feel like Chuck Heston in the _Omega Man_ , I mean, both Sarge and Paul are the only sane persons I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know? And what happen to you, Hannah?"

Hannah sighed. "Beverly Tanner went crazy and attacked me, mere moments _after_ her emotions changed," she explained.

"We got her locked up, but whatever this is, made that woman _crazy_ strong," Ricky added.

"I've got a theory," Sam told them. "Doc thinks it's a virus."

"A virus?" Liz repeated, frowning.

Dean nodded. "Okay, great. What do you think?"

Sam shrugged. "I think she's right."

Dean blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact," Sam explained. "Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?" Ricky asked, surprised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions."

Dean sighed. "It's like a Biblical plague."

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are, Dean," Sam agreed. "I've been poring through Dad's journal, found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan," Sam explained. "He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha. A demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well, that, that's terrific," Dean groaned. "Why here, why now?"

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea. But Dean, who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people."

"Oh my gosh," Liz whispered, remembering something. "It makes sense." And they all looked at her. "When Azazel was possessing me, there was one time when he asked Andrew about a project he was working on, one that involved running a test down in Brazil."

"And you think this could be it?" Hannah asked.

Liz shrugged. "Maybe. Andrew does a lot of medical stuff, and this could be part of that project…Sam, have you sensed any demons in the area?"

Sam shook his head. "No…but it _does_ explain the vision."

 _`"They've got one!"`_ Mark suddenly shouted from the back. _`"In here!"`_

"Looks like he found Mrs. Tanner," Ricky muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes and they went to the hallway outside the back rooms; Mark was standing outside the utility room, peering through the window.

"They just told me that she's infected."

Mark looked at them, a serious expression on his face. "We've gotta take care of this," he stated. "We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." And then he noticed the bandage on Hannah's arm. "Did she infect you?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, my brother managed to lock her up before she could get a chance."

Not even hesitating, Dean pulled out his gun and stalked into the lab.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked, clinging to Paul's arm.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment?" Sam asked Dr. Lee. "Some kind of cure for this?"

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked.

Dr. Lee shook her head, frustrated. "For God's sake, I don't even know what _"it"_ is!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through."

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam pleaded.

"Time out," Ricky ordered, getting an idea. "Before anyone shoots anyone else, let me try giving her a blessing."

"What're you talking about?" Paul asked. "What'd you mean…a blessing?"

Ricky took out a small vial from his jacket pocket and held it up. "I believe that if I can give Beverly a blessing, it should take care of the virus inside her."

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"It's consecrated oil," Ricky explained. "I hold the Melchizedek priesthood, and I want to go in there to give her a blessing."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You're a Mormon. Aren't you?"

"I am."

Dean wasn't sure about Ricky's idea, but nodded. "Let's go. Sam."

They went to the door of the utility room, where Beverly was being held. Dean and Mark held their guns ready; Sam carefully opened the door, and both Dean and Mark took up offensive positions. Inside, Beverly was huddled on the floor, knees drawn up, and she jumped at their approach.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Beverly cried, seemingly normal. "Mark, it's, it's _them_! They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! _Please_!"

"You sure she's one of 'em?" Dean asked and both Sam and Hannah nodded, sensing that the woman's emotions weren't human anymore. "Go ahead, Ricky."

Holding the oil in one hand, Ricky entered the room and Beverly flattened herself against the wall. "Mrs. Tanner, I'm not here to hurt you," he said reassuringly. "What I did earlier was just to protect my sister from harm."

"K-keep him _away_ from me, Mark!" Beverly screamed. "He's going to kill me!"

"No I'm not," said Ricky, "I want to give you a blessing that will help you get better, Mrs. Tanner."

Suddenly Beverly's face twisted in rage and she stood, but was then forced back onto the floor into a sitting position by Sam's ability, surprising both Mark and Paul; taking advantage of this, Ricky stepped right up next to the enraged woman, opened the vial, and poured a single drop of oil onto her head.

"Dr. Lee, is her full name Beverly Tanner?" he asked, and got a confirming nod. "Okay." And he gently placed his hands on Beverly's head, who was spitting and cursing all her worth now, and closed his eyes as the Holy Spirit filled him. "Beverly Tanner, I am acting by the authority of the Melchizedek Priesthood and I anoint you with oil that has been consecrated for anointing and blessing the sick and afflicted, in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."

He raised his hands for a moment and then placed them back on Beverly's head again. "Beverly Tanner, I am sealing this anointing by the authority of the Melchizedek Priesthood…Beverly, I know that you are unwell and are unable to control what is going on inside you; the Lord loves you and wants you to be well, and he also wants you to be able to move forward with your life. The Lord is sad that your husband is dead and wants you to know that he is in a better place. I seal this blessing in the Jesus Christ. Amen."

Opening his eyes, Ricky removed his hands and backed away slowly, feeling slightly drained as the spirit left him, but also felt strong for he'd done what he could; they all watched Beverly once Sam released her, waiting to see if the blessing would work.

Both Sam and Hannah focused on the woman's emotions, which began to return to normal for several seconds, but it was soon obvious that the virus was stronger than expected, and when she screamed, jumping to her feet, Dean stepped forward and fired twice.

* * *

A/N: Well, Ricky gets an A for effort. R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: MAKING A CHOICE

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter and so you all know, there is just one more chapter after this one. So, hang on tight for an insane ride!

Read, review, and enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: MAKING A CHOICE**

" _But behold, I shall take these plates, which contain these prophesyings and revelations, and put them with the remainder of my record, for they are choice unto me; and I know they will be choice unto my brethren_ _."_

 _Words of Mormon 1:6_

Provo, Utah…

Dorothea was baking cookies in preparation for the upcoming Halloween party and it was also an attempt to keep herself from worry about Ricky and Hannah's safety. _'I hope they're all right.'_

 _`"Hello! Is anyone home?"`_

"In here, Kat," Dorothea called over her shoulder and shoved a sheet of pumpkin-shaped cookies into the oven, setting the timer as Kat entered the kitchen, her hair a bright orange now. "All ready for Halloween?"

"Yup," Kat responded, helping herself to a ghost-shaped cookie that was covered with white/black frosting. "Where's Hannah? I was hoping to help her with her costume for the party."

Dorothea, who was rolling out some more dough, turned to answer and paused, getting an feeling that there was something odd about her niece; maybe it had to do with what the Winchesters had told her about Azazel, but when she looked at Kat's eyes, she couldn't see _any_ emotion in them, and even her expression was all wrong. "She's out with Ricky, and they should be back tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, just let me know when they get back," said Kat, standing up and leaving without looking back.

' _Oh lord, what's going on?'_ Dorothea wondered as she leaned against the counter, and began praying that her kids would be safe and that her niece would be helped, too.

* * *

Rivergrove, Oregon…

Night had fallen over the eerily quiet town, and the shades were covering the windows of the clinic. Mark peered through them cautiously and saw that there were people gathered outside. A _lot_ of people.

Behind him, Sam pulled out a hunting knife and checked the blade as both Liz and Dean loaded several guns, and Paul was making sure that the doors were secured. Both Hannah and Ricky were sitting in some of the chairs, with the young woman dozing slightly. Sam and Hannah had confirmed that the entire clinic was surrounded by the infected.

"You two all right?" Liz asked, glancing over at them.

Ricky nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm a bit disappointed that the blessing couldn't do more for Mrs. Tanner."

Liz smiled slightly. "Hey, you did the best you could, Ricky; maybe to stop that virus, you need more priesthood holders."

"That's possible."

Just then there was a crash and a scream, which woke Hannah up with a start and they all ran for the lab.

* * *

In the lab, Pam had just dropped a vial of blood, and she was freaking out.

"Oh god! Is there any on me? Am I okay?"

"You're clean," Dr. Lee reassured her, "you're okay."

"Why are we staying here?" Pam wailed, burying her face in Paul's shoulder as he pulled her close. "Please, let's just go!"

Dean shook his head. "No, we can't, because those things are everywhere."

Pam moaned, clinging to her boyfriend more tightly in fear. "Oh god…"

Paul began rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. "Hey, shh, shh."

"She's right about one thing," Sam said quietly to his siblings and the Idris twins. "We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming."

"Yeah, good point," Dean agreed and Liz nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, _Night of the Living Dead_ didn't exactly end pretty, and I rather not get torn apart by the crazies."

"From what I glimpsed at the theaters when we _do_ have zombie movies, they rarely do," Ricky remarked, and Hannah nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice," Mark pointed out. "Lots of folks up here are good with rifles - even with all your hardware we're - we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives…"

Just then, Sam glanced up at a shelf of medical supplies, saw what was up there, and got an idea. "We could make some." He went to the shelf and took down a bottle of Potassium Chloride; just then, someone started pounding frantically on the front door, and they all ran back out to the waiting room.

 _`"Hey! Let me in, let me in! Please!"`_

Dean glanced at both Sam and Hannah, and they nodded.

"Human emotions, and he's freaking out."

"But the crazies are heading for him, I can sense them getting closer."

Mark peered through the window. "It's Duane Tanner!" He opened the door and let Duane in; he had a backpack, he was limping, and he was out of breath.

"Thank god," Duane gasped.

Mark quickly locked the door and turned to the winded young man. "Duane, you okay?"

Dean gave Sam an inquiring side-glance. "That's the guy that I, uh-" and he clicked his tongue.

Sam nodded, recognizing the guy, too. "Yeah."

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked, stepping further into the room.

Deciding to play it safe, Dean grabbed his arm. "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief," he said cautiously. "Hey Doc! Give Duane a good once-over, would you?"

Dr. Lee nodded and led the group into the lab. "Pam?"

"Who are you?" Duane asked, confused.

Dean ignored him. "Never mind who I am. Doc."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Duane. Where you been?" Paul asked while both Pam and Dr. Lee gathered some supplies from the cabinets and drawers.

"On a fishing trip up by Roslyn," Duane explained, removing his backpack and sitting down on the examination table, exhausted. "I came back this afternoon. I…I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know! They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?"

An uneasy silence fell over the room just then, no one knew how to answer that question.

"Awkward…" Dean weakly joked, getting a few suppressed sighs from his siblings and the twins.

As Duane sat down, his pants moved slightly, and it was revealed that his left leg had a deep, bleeding gash in it.

Dr. Lee stared, pulling on latex gloves. "You're bleeding."

"Where'd you get that?" Liz asked.

Duane looked down at his leg, mildly surprised since he hadn't been aware of it until now. "I was running, I must have tripped."

This wasn't a good sign in Dean's book and he looked at Mark, who was also looking worried. "Tie him up, there's rope in there," he ordered.

Confused, Duane began to stand up. "Wait…"

Dean pulled his gun on Duane, making him freeze in place. "Sit down!" and he did…slowly.

"I'm sorry, Duane, he's right," Mark told him as he retrieved the rope. "We've gotta be careful."

Duane was both confused and scared now. "Careful? About what?"

"Did they bleed on you?" Ricky asked, understanding why Dean was worried, and wasn't looking forward to have someone else die in front of him, or have someone else try to attack Hannah.

Duane shook his head. "No, what the hell? No!"

Sam couldn't detect any changes to the young man's emotions, other than that he was seriously terrified by the line of questioning. "Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?"

Dr. Lee shrugged helplessly. "I've studied Beverly's blood-work backwards and forwards."

Duane stared at her, shocked. "My mom?!"

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate," Dr. Lee explained. "The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so…no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns."

"Great," Hannah moaned and Liz pulled her close into a hug.

Sam didn't like where this was heading, either. "Dean, I gotta talk to you. _Now_ ," he requested.

Dean glanced at Mark, who nodded, and then both the Winchesters and the Idris twins left the lab.

Mark turned to Duane and nodded to a nearby chair, he didn't want to have to tie up the boy, but he didn't want to take any chances either. "Sit in that chair."

* * *

The group went back into the waiting room and Sam faced Dean.

"This is my vision, Dean," he said, worried. "It's happening."

Dean nodded, having figured it out. "Yeah, I figured."

"You can't kill him, all right?" Sam requested. "Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not."

"I'm with Sam," Liz agreed. "Who knows, maybe if Ricky gives him a blessing right now, then there's a chance that it'll get rid of the virus before it can take control."

"I'm willing to try," Ricky agreed. "In the early stages, it should be at its' weakest."

Dean shook his head, although he had to admit that it was a good idea. "Well, I think we're pretty damn sure," he pointed out. "Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected? Plus, we don't know how long ago he got that cut. Hannah, was that guy telling the truth back there?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes…his emotions are real enough to for me to know that he hasn't turned yet."

Sam sighed since that was a good point, they _didn't_ know how long Duane had had that cut on his leg. "All right, then we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see."

"For what? For him to Hulk out and infect somebody else?" Dean asked, upset. "No thanks, can't take that chance." And he started to push past Sam, who stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Hey look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay? But it's a tough job and you know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean," Liz agreed, joining Sam in blocking their brother. "We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point."

Dean looked at her, mildly confused. "What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one!" Sam pointed out.

Dean shook his head. "Well, it's too late for that." And tried to move past them.

Sam stopped him again with Liz's help this time. "What the hell's happened to you?"

Dean stared at him, confused. "What?"

"You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care!" Sam stated. "You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there."

Dean nodded. "Mm-hmm." And he pushed past his siblings this time getting past.

Sam sighed and sent out a silent command that stopped Dean in his tracks; however, this was pushing Dean's own patience and he whirled around to glare at them.

"Stop that!"

"Dean, _please_ hear us out," Liz pleaded, fully aware of how this was affecting both Ricky and Hannah. "Don't do anything that you'll regret later on."

"Too late." Dean turned to go and Sam tried to stop him again, but to everyone's surprise and horror, Dean hurled him against the far wall. He went back into the hall and locked the door behind him.

 _`"Hey!"`_ Sam shouted, rattling the lock. _`"Open the damn door, Dean! Don't do it, Dean! Don't!"`_

 _`"Dean! Let us out of here!"`_ Liz shouted, banging on the door. _`"Don't do this, Dean! Dean!"`_ and both Ricky and Hannah joined in banging on the door and shouting at him to stop.

Dean ignored them as he dropped the clip out of the gun and tapped it against the handle, and then replaced it. He opened the door to the lab and shut it behind him; Duane was tied to the chair and Mark, Pam, Paul, and Dr. Lee were standing nearby.

Duane was panicking the moment the shouting began and he cringed when he saw the gun. "No, you're not gonna…No, no, I swear it's not in _me_!"

"Oh God," Pam moaned. "We're all gonna die."

"We – we need to do _something_ ," Paul yelped.

Mark was looking unsure. "Maybe he's telling the truth."

Dean advanced, cocking the gun. "No, he's not him, not anymore."

Duane panicked. "Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in _me_!"

Dr. Lee wasn't sure, either. "I just…I can't tell."

Duane began crying. "No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I-"

"I got no choice," Dean told him regretfully, but his expression was cold.

"I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me!" Duane sobbed. "Don't, don't. _Please_!"

Dean pointed the gun at Duane with his finger hovering over the trigger, Duane sobbed, and the others were watching in tense silence. Dean trembled, hesitated, and finally lowered the gun with a grimace.

"Damn it!"

Duane panted in relief as Dean left the room.

* * *

Sam, Liz, Ricky, and Hannah all looked around when the door was unlocked and a disgruntled Dean walked back in, no words had to be said, they all knew that Dean had done the right thing.

* * *

Several hours later, the Idris twins were helping the Winchesters in preparing explosives with rags and glass bottles, and Dr. Lee entered, hands in her pockets.

"It's been over four hours," she told them tiredly. "Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right."

Dean shared a look with Sam and Hannah, they nodded, and he lowered his head.

"Sure. Yeah," Sam told her, she left, and he looked at his older brother.

Dean held up an empty bottle. "We need more alcohol."

"We'll help get some more," said Ricky as he, Hannah, and Sam got up and went into the dispensary, finding both Pam and Paul already there.

"How you both holding up?" Sam asked as they went to get more alcohol from the cupboards.

"Good," Pam responded. "It'll all be over soon." She then shut the door and locked it, and they didn't notice. "In fact, we've been waiting for this the whole time," she added as the trio turned to look at her and Paul, who was now at her side, and they both had their hands in their pockets.

"For what?" Sam asked, confused.

"To get you three alone."

And in that split moment, their emotions _changed._ Paul pulled out two scalpels and threw one at Ricky, getting him in the shoulder; he cried out and collapsed onto the floor while the insane man sprang at Hannah, who was barely able to dodge the attack, and managed to do a sidekick to keep him back.

Sam turned to help, but Pam lashed out and knocked him to the ground; she straddled his chest and hit him, _hard_ , across the face.

* * *

Outside the room, Dean, Liz, and Mark heard the commotion and armed themselves.

* * *

After trading several blows, Paul managed to pin Hannah against one of the walls, torn apart the sleeve of her already damaged jacket, ripped the bandage on her arm off, and used the remaining scalpel to cut apart the stitches as she screamed, struggling against him.

"Don't!" she cried. "Let me go! _Don't do it_!"

"It'll be over soon," Paul said softly, cutting the palm of his hand, and once it was bleeding, pressed the cut against the cut on her arm. "Very soon."

"Get off of her!"

Paul grunted as Ricky, who managed to pull the scalpel out, tackled him, and they rolled across the floor, fighting while Hannah sank to the floor, clutching her arm and crying.

Ricky tried to use his telekinesis, but Paul hit him in the head hard enough to leave him dazed; taking advantage, he pressed his wound against the one on Ricky's shoulder moments before Sam, who was still struggling against Pam, used his own telekinesis to throw him off.

Pam hit Sam's face again and pulled out a scalpel, which she sliced across Sam's chest and then across her own palm, placing her wound over his. Just then, Dean kicked the door open and shot her three times in the back; she convulsed and fell to the floor.

Paul roared and leap to his feet, only to be shot repeatedly by Liz and Mark.

Hannah crawled over to Ricky, who was groaning and trying to sit up while clutching his shoulder.

Gasping in pain, Sam reached out a hand to Dean and Liz, and they started to lean over to take it, but Mark pulled them back.

"They bled on them. They've got the virus."

Sam pulled his hand back, realizing it's true, and panic expressions crossed the faces of Hannah and Ricky; both Dean and Liz were stunned, looking from the trio to Pam and Paul's bodies. They were _so_ screwed.

* * *

A/N: And now I leave you all with an evil cliffy! Mahahahahaha! R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: THE TRUTH

Supernatural: Empaths and Viruses

A/N: Hey guys, here's the final chapter, and there's going to be a bit of insight into Later-day Saint culture when the Winchesters and the Idris twins return to Utah.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE: THE TRUTH**

" _Behold, because of their belief in me, saith the Father, and because of the unbelief of you, O house of Israel, in the latter day shall the truth come unto the Gentiles, that the fulness of these things shall be made known unto them_ _."_

 _3 Nephi 16:7_

Thirty minutes later, they all were back in the lab with Sam sitting on the examination table with a bandage pressed to his chest; his eyes were down, and he was near tears. Both Ricky and Hannah were huddled in a pair of chairs nearby, clinging to each other, their wounds stitched and bandaged up. The others were surrounding him, Liz was hovering near Sam, and Dean was pacing angrily.

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?" he requested, and looked at Dr. Lee when she didn't make a move. "Doctor!"

"What's she need to examine him for?" Mark demanded, his expression was cold. "You _saw_ what happened."

"Did their blood actually enter your wounds?" Dr. Lee asked them.

"Come on, of course it did!" Mark snapped.

Dean faced him angrily. "We don't know that for sure."

Duane was with Mark on this one. "We can't take a chance."

Mark nodded. "You know what we have to do."

"Nobody is shooting my brother or my friends," Dean retorted.

"Yeah," Liz agreed, her expression going hard.

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer," Duane pointed out. "Same with your friends. You said it yourself."

Both Dean and Liz glared at him. "Nobody is shooting _anyone_!"

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane pointed out.

"You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!" Dean threatened and Duane backed away, terrified.

"Dean, they're right," Sam said quietly. "We're infected; just give me the guns and we'll do it ourselves."

Dean shook his head. "Forget it."

"Don't talk like that, Sam," Liz protested.

Sam sighed and looked at them both seriously. "Dean, Liz, we're not gonna become one of those things."

"Sam's right," Ricky agreed, speaking up finally. "We've been infected and it's gonna end badly if we don't stop it right now."

Dean looked between them, pained. "Then do a blessing, Ricky," he suggested, trying to keep his emotions under control. "Sam, we've still got some time-"

"Time for what?" Mark cut in. "Look, I understand he's your brother, and the twins are your friends, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." And he pulled out his handgun.

Dean pulled out his own gun and got between the sergeant and his little brother, Liz doing the same. "I'm gonna say this one time," he said coldly, "you make a move on them, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself _clear_?!"

Mark stared at them, a mixture of shock, confusion, and angry on his face. "Then what are we supposed to _do_?!"

Surprising his siblings, Dean took out his car keys and tossed them to Mark, who caught them. "Get the hell out of here, that's what," he said, having made his decision. "Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. Liz, you, Dr. Lee, and Duane go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now."

"What?! No!" Liz protested, realizing what Dean had in mind. "I'm not leaving you guys."

Mark looked between them, now just confused. "What about you?"

Sam stared at his big brother, realizing what he was wanting to do based on his emotions. "Dean, no," he protested. "No. Go with them. This is your only chance!"

Dean fixed Sam a look. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easy."

"No, he's right. Come with us," Mark offered, but Dean just shook his head. "Okay, it's your funeral." Taking Liz by her arm, he led her, Duane, and Dr. Lee out the door.

Dr. Lee stopped in the doorway and faced them. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Thanks for everything, Marshals."

Dean gave her a weak smile. "Oh, actually we're not really Marshals."

Dr. Lee blinked. "Um. Oh." She then left, and Dean shut the door behind her; he then turned slowly to face Sam, who started to cry, Ricky, and Hannah; the Idris twins were gaping in shock at this sudden twist of events.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something," he joked, moving to sit on the counter, which had Sam, Ricky, and Hannah's guns on it.

Sam couldn't believe that this was happening; he knew that Dean was tired of the way they've had to live, but this was too much. "Dean, don't do this," he begged. "Just get the hell out of here."

Dean shook his head. "No way."

"Give us our guns, and leave," Hannah pleaded.

Dean shook his head again. "For the last time, guys. No."

Sam stood the table and slammed his hand on the table. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?" and he then shuddered at the memory.

Sam weakly smiled, but it didn't cover the fact that they were screwed because of the demonic virus. "Dean, we're sick. It's over for us. It doesn't have to be for you. I mean…Liz still needs you."

"Liz can look after herself," Dean stated.

Sam shook his head. "Maybe, but you can keep going."

Dean sighed, rolling his gun between his hands. "Who says I want to?"

Sam was confused. "What?"

"I'm tired, Sam," Dean confessed. "I'm tired of this job, this life…this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

Sam sighed. "I already figured that out, bro. So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has-"

"You're wrong," Dean interrupted. "It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but…"

' _Is he going to tell me the secret now?'_ "What is it about?" Sam asked.

But the moment passed when they heard a noise outside; a moment later there was a knocking on the door. Dean picked up the handguns and crossed to it; Dr. Lee was there, Liz at her side, and he opened the door.

"You'd better come see this," Dr. Lee told them, and that was when both Sam and Hannah realized that something had changed outside…they couldn't sense the infected people anymore.

* * *

Soon they all were standing just outside the clinic, staring in utter confusion; everything else in sight was deathly silent.

"There's no one," Dr. Lee told them. "Not anywhere. They've all just…vanished."

"Just like the Roanoke Colony," Ricky whispered and stared at the telephone pole which still had "CROATOAN" carved on it.

Not wanting to take _any_ chances, they all remained in the clinic until the sun rose over the mountains and spilled on the empty town; inside, Dr. Lee was looking through the microscope once again, and Sam, Ricky, and Hannah were seated on the exam table.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean," she announced, looking up at them. "I don't understand it but I think you three all managed dodged a bullet."

Sam, Ricky, and Hannah exchanged perplexed looks."But we were exposed. How could we not be infected _?"_

Dr. Lee shrugged, even she couldn't explain it. "I don't know," she admitted. "But you're just not. I mean, you compare it with the Tanner samples…" she looked through another microscope. "What the hell?"

"What?" Ricky asked.

"Their blood," Dr. Lee responded, looking up with a stunned expression. "There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

After sharing the news with the others, it was decided that they all had best get out of Dodge before _anything_ else happen.

* * *

Mark and Duane were loading up a truck, and the Winchesters and the Idris twins were loading up their things into the Impala, too; Dr. Lee was standing in the doorway of the clinic, having packed her own bag and still needed to get a few things from her office and also her house, which was just outside of town in the direction that she needed to go.

Duane walked over to her. "Hey, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south. You should come," he offered.

Dr. Lee shook her head kindly. "I'd better get over to Sidewinder, get the authorities up here," she told them. "If they'll believe me. Take care."

Mark waved to her and to Dean, Liz, Sam, Ricky, and Hannah, who were leaning against the Impala.

"What about them?" Dean asked, nodding to Sam, Ricky, and Hannah.

"They're going to be fine," Dr. Lee said reassuringly. "No signs of infection." And she went back inside as Mark and Duane pulled away in the truck.

"Can we go now?" Liz asked and Dean nodded before turning to Sam and the Idris twins.

"Hey man, don't look at me," Sam said, raising his hands. "I got no clue."

Dean sighed and headed for the driver's side. "I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one," he complained. "I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted."

Sam had his own questions. "Why were we immune?" he wondered.

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question," Dean agreed. "You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away."

"Maybe because that's what the demons wanted," Liz suggested, realizing something.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Liz gave her brothers an exasperated look. "Think about it, guys. Azazel has Andrew working on some sort of medical project, involving _human_ testing down in Brazil somewhere," she pointed out. "And then Sam just _happens_ to have a vision that leads us up here, _where_ there are people _infected_ by a demonic virus that leaves a sulfuric stain on the blood that has to be transmitted by blood contact, and the vision _also_ just happens to have Ricky and Hannah in it, too."

"Oh for the love of-" Ricky didn't finish the sentence and smack his forehead instead. "We walked into a blasted _trap!"_

Dean also groaned. "Great, and yet one more piece of the puzzle that is Azazel's plan falls into place. He wants to make sure that his future soldiers are immune to some kind of demonic virus."

Hannah sighed. "Great, as if our lives aren't difficult enough." And with that, they got in the car and pulled away from town.

* * *

Around noon, they stopped at a motel somewhere in Idaho to get a some much-needed sleep and to also let Ricky and Hannah call their parents to let them know that they were still alive.

 _`"Hello?"`_

"Mom, it's us," said Ricky, his phone was on speaker and he was _so_ glad to hear his mom's voice, and Hannah was glad, too. "We're _finally_ heading home."

 _`"I'm_ so _glad to hear that, Ricky,"`_ Dorothea said, relieved, but it was obvious from her voice that something was going on. _`"Your dad and Lloyd are here and are coming over to talk to you, guys."`_

"All right," Ricky agreed, while raising his eyebrows toward his twin and the Winchesters. _What_ was going on back home?

 _`"Ricky?"`_ Elvis asked once he was in range of the speaker on the home phone.

"We're here, dad," Ricky responded.

 _`"I'm glad to hear your voice, son,"`_ said Elvis. _`"Dorothea tried to call you a few times yesterday an this morning, but she couldn't get through, and the GPS on your guys' phones weren't working either."`_

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ricky apologized, and quickly updated his parents and grandfather on all that'd happen yesterday. "And so, Sam called their FBI friends, who are going to contact some people they know to investigate what'd happen to the population, and we now have a new theory of what happen to the lost colony."

Elvis sighed. _`"More demons. You know, if I_ ever _meet this Azazel, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind to choke on before you find a way to kill him, Dean."`_

Dean chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember that, Elvis. Dorothea, you're sounding stress about something. What's going on?"

 _`"Well, it's only a theory right now, but I'm suspecting that Kat_ might _be possessed,"`_ Dorothea told them, clearly upset. _`"She – she was here yesterday asking about your guys' location, but there was something off about how she asked the question and how she was acting."`_

"Dorothea, if she _is_ possessed, then it must be recent," said Sam, frowning; they'd meet more members of the Idris family, including extended family during the twins' birthday, and he hadn't sensed anything demonic from the flashy Kat. "We're currently at a motel to get some rest, but we can head back to Provo right now instead," he offered.

 _`"No, no, you guys need to get some food and sleep into you first,"`_ Lloyd ordered. _`"And we'll hold the fort here, so don't do_ anything _foolish before then."`_

"Yes, sir," Dean grumbled, getting some chuckles from the others before they all said goodbye and closed the phone.

"I bet dad and grandfather are going to gather up the bishop and other ward members to help out if Kat _is_ possessed," Hannah predicted, getting a quick flash of insight.

"Wait, are you saying that your church can do exorcisms?" Liz asked, surprised.

Ricky grinned. "Well, let's just say that the catholic church has _their_ way of getting rid of demons, but we prefer the way that Joseph Smith was given by God after restoring the true church."

Dean exchanged a bemused look with Sam and Liz. "Well, I can't wait to see how this turns out…providing this demon hasn't broken Kat's body in any way." It wasn't the most reassuring thought, but they _knew_ it was possible, and they had to cling to some hope that it wouldn't end up going horribly wrong.

* * *

That night back in Oregon, Mark was driving his pickup down a dark two-lane road, and Duane was in the passenger's seat.

"You mind pulling up ahead there?" Duane requested. "Mother nature's calling."

"All right," Mark agreed as he pulled onto the shoulder and stopped the truck. "Don't go too far and don't take too long."

"I won't," promised Duane as he got out of the car and disappeared into the bushes; as soon as he was out of sight of the road, he paused when a dark figure stepped out into the moonlight. "Hi, Brady."

"Dude, relax already," Brady told him. "The test is over and the Winchesters are heading back to Provo with the Idris twins."

Duane took a shuddering breath and shut his eyes briefly before opening them, only they were solid black now. "So, the test was successful, like the lady doctor said?" he asked.

Brady nodded. "Yeah, Sam Winchester and the Idris twins are immune to the virus, and I'll be informing Andrew soon." He then nodded to the road. "Did anyone else survive beside the guy in the truck?"

"Dr. Lee is heading for Sidewinder," Duane told him.

"Well, I got someone watching that road so she'll be taken care of," Brady said reassuringly. "So, let's deal with your tagalong and then we can contact Andrew and get out of here."

"All right."

* * *

Soon, Mark was dead and they had used the same bowl that Meg had once used to contact Andrew, who would be reporting the results to Azazel himself, and on the other road, a silent shot killed Dr. Lee, and her car disappeared into the trees. Rivergrove was now a ghost town.

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean was brushing his teeth and was about to head off to bed when there was a knock on the door that connected their room to the one that Ricky and Hannah were using; finishing up quickly, he glanced over to the two beds, where both Sam and Liz were already asleep, and then went over to the door.

"Hey, Hannah," he said opening the door to find the petite auburn-haired woman standing on the other side, "come on in." and stepped aside so that she could come in.

"Thanks," said Hannah, stepping into the room and faced him while absently rubbing the bandage on her arm. "Dean, I know that both you and Liz are keeping a secret from Sam."

Dean blinked, surprised by this and then sighed. "Let me guess…your empathic ability picked up on that."

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, and Ricky talked to Sam about it, and we both think you and Liz should tell him before anything else happens."

Dean sighed and looked over at his sleeping siblings; after talking with Hannah and Ricky's parents and grandfather, he and Liz had gone out to get some fast food, and they'd debated about whether to tell Sam about the promise that their dad had made them keep or not. "I know we should," he muttered. "Liz and I have already talked about it."

"So, what is this secret?" Hannah asked.

Dean sighed and nodded to the table and chairs, and they both sat down, making sure to keep their voices low. "Before our dad died, he had both me and Liz promise that if Sam should ever go dark side, then we would have to…well, I think you can guess what we would have to do."

Hannah nodded, cringing slightly. "Yeah, I can. So will you and Liz tell him?"

"We will after we get back to Provo and have taken care of Kat's possession problem," Dean promised, "and I'll let Liz know in the morning."

"Okay."

Dean shut the door after Hannah left the room and went to bed, having a decent night sleep for once.

* * *

It was 10 am when the Winchesters pulled up into the driveway of the Idris home and Dorothea ran out the front door when the twins got out, questioning Dean's insane way of driving, and promptly hugged them both.

"I'm _so_ glad that you all made it back safely," she wept, almost overwhelming both Sam and Hannah with her emotions. "Now let's get you all inside so I can look at those cuts," she added, releasing her son and daughter.

"They've been taken care of, Dorothea," Sam said reassuringly, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to take no for an answer as she insisted they all go inside, where Elvis and Lloyd was waiting.

* * *

Once they all were inside and Dorothea was satisfied with the health of her oldest children and that Sam would be all right, they sat down in the living room and talked about what to do about the demon that was most likely possessing Kat.

"So, you're certain that Kat's possessed?" Dean asked.

Elvis nodded. "Pretty certain," he confirmed. "I stopped by the salon that Kat works at yesterday after you called, and talked with her a bit; I don't need to be an empath to tell me that I wasn't talking to my niece. And she's stopping by today, so it'll be our best chance to get rid of that demon."

Sam nodded. "Good idea, and we have everything that we need in order to do the exorcism."

"Thanks for the offer, Sam," said Lloyd, smiling slightly, "but we already got that covered as I'm sure both Ricky and Hannah told you. Bishop Miles and his counselors will be here in about ten minutes so that we all can set up and plan what needs to be done beforehand."

Dean didn't look convince, but he agreed to do their version of an exorcism. "At _least_ let us set up a Devil's Trap somewhere."

"Don't worry, we got a room for you to use."

* * *

At twelve sharp, 'Kat' showed up in one of her usual outfits and looked for all the world like she was perfectly normal, but both Hannah and Sam could sense the demon within her, and yet they had to give the demon some credit for its' performance.

"Hey, Hannah!" said 'Kat' cheerfully.

"Hi, Kat!" Hannah responded, doing her best not to reveal the truth there and now. "I got my costume in mom's crafting room, wanna take a look?"

'Kat' nodded. "Sure thing."

' _I_ can't _believe this is happening,'_ Hannah thought as she led the way, even though everyone in the family knew where the room was; after Bishop Miles arrived with his counselors and a few other ward members, all males and all holders of the priesthood, and they had talked over the plan, the Winchesters had gone to the room that Dorothea used as an office, but was also known as the crafting room since a lot of art-related stuff was done in there, and it was the only room, beside the garage, that had a cement floor, and had drawn a Devil's Trap under the rug. "Here we are."

'Kat' nodded as Hannah opened the door to the pale green room and she strolled right in, heading for the table on the opposite side, which had an outfit on it, but froze when she reached the center of the rug and found that she couldn't move. "What the-?"

"Sorry, but I don't like demons _possessing_ members of my family," Elvis said as they all stepped into the room with the ward members. "So, stop pretending that you're Katherine."

'Kat' snarled as her eyes went a solid black, but she couldn't move from the spot. "How did you figure it out?"

"Mom told us that Kat was acting differently when we called yesterday," Ricky explained, using his ability to force her into a chair that Sam brought over, "that and Sam could sense you the moment you pulled Kat's car into the driveway, plus according to both him and Hannah, your attempt at human emotions is good, but not good enough."

'Kat' huffed. "Big deal, so I'm guessin' you all are gonna just send me back to the pit with one of the exorcisms that the Winchesters have memorized? Boy the _things_ I could tell you all about the Winchester family."

"Actually," Lloyd said as he, Elvis, Ricky, Bishop Miles, and the other ward members stepped forward and formed a circle around the trapped demon, "we're gonna do _our_ version of an exorcism."

'Kat' froze, suddenly looking more uncertain. "Y- _your_ version?"

Lloyd nodded as he pulled out a vial of consecrated oil and placed a drop on her head, making the demon hiss in pain as he gently rubbed it in. "Yes, despite what some people might think about our religion, we can expel demons just as easily as the Catholic Church can, but our way is more humane and less _Exorcist_ like." He then nodded to the other priesthood holders and they each drew in closer, ignoring the screams and threats of the demon as they placed their left arms on the shoulder of the man in front of him, and rested their right hands on her head.

"I'll rip Kat's body to shreds!" the demon threatened, struggling against Sam and Ricky's telekinesis powers, but couldn't get free. "I _swear_ that she won't survive the experience! Let me go!"

The priesthood holders ignored the demon as Lloyd began the blessing. "Katherine Martha Idris, I am acting by the authority of the Melchizedek Priesthood and I anoint you with oil that has been consecrated for anointing and blessing the sick and afflicted, in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen," the others echoed, including Dorothea and Hannah while Winchesters just watched.

Lloyd and the others raised their hands for a moment and then placed them back on 'Kat's' head again. "Katherine Martha Idris, I am sealing this anointing by the authority of the Melchizedek Priesthood…Katherine, I know that you are a strong person and that you are terrified by the demon that is currently controlling your body, but I also know that you are a strong and loving woman who can be misguided sometimes, and that you can fight this; the Lord loves you and wants you to be well. The Lord is sad that this dark spirit is seeking to harm both you and those who love you, and he is making sure that you will recover from this ordeal with the help of your loving family and friends. And as for you, demon…I _order_ you to leave my granddaughter's body and _never_ return. I seal this blessing in the Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen."

The priesthood holders then stepped away and for a moment it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but then Kat shivered and shut her eyes as tears leaked out, and then when she opened them, her eyes were back to normal. "T-thank you."

"Okay, I'm _fully_ convinced," Dean muttered as hugs were exchanged all around.

"Convinced enough to join the church?" Ricky asked slyly and laughed when Dean attempted to noggie him as an answer. "Okay, I guess not."

* * *

After cleaning up the chalk symbol and hot chocolate was served to everyone that wanted some; Dean and Liz decided that it was time to tell Sam and they pulled him out into the backyard, where they were almost run over by Adric, who was chasing rabbits out of the garden.

"Sam…there's – there's something that we need to tell you," Dean said as they sat down on some chairs.

"Go ahead," Sam requested, having sensed the uneasy shifting of his siblings emotions moments before.

Dean sighed and exchanged a look with Liz. "A couple of days before Dad died, he told Liz and I something." He took a breath, looked at Liz again, and then looked at Sam. "He told us something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam asked.

This was a lot harder than Dean expected it to be, but he had to do it. "He said that we had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if we couldn't, one of us would…" he couldn't say it.

"You'd what, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned. "That we'd have to kill you," he confessed while Liz looked away, swallowing. "He said that we might have to kill you, Sammy."

Sam stared at them for a moment and then sighed, having suspected that it would be something like that, especially based on how they'd acted with the vampires and Gordon's attempt to kill him when they were talking with Scott and Ava a month before. "Know dad to cover all of his bases."

"Yeah, I just wish that he hadn't made us promise in the first place," Liz complained. "I _hated_ keeping that from you, Sammy."

Sam smiled and surprised his siblings by pulling them both into a hug. "I understand _perfectly_ , guys."

"Dude, _why_ are you turning this into a chick-flick moment?"

"Ah, just enjoy it, Dean, _just_ enjoy it."

* * *

"So, they're _completely_ immune?" Azazel asked Andrew. "No chances that it's false?"

"Brady tried controlling them several times, and they're _completely_ immune," Andrew confirmed. "Plus there are _no_ survivors among the infected _or_ those who avoided being infected."

Azazel was pleased. "Excellent. Be sure to store it away until its' needed for the final phase, Andrew. The _last_ thing that we need right now is to have it get loose _too_ soon."

"Yes, father," said Andrew and then he left.

Left alone, Azazel sat back in his chair and thought over his plan: despite a few setbacks, mostly minor ones like Scott being killed by a hunter, everything was progressing very well since Chester was certain he was getting closer to finding the gate thanks to his research _and_ Justin's invention, and that grounds for the contest were being set up and would be ready in a few weeks.

' _Now if only John would just break.'_ According to the latest reports from the pit, John Winchester was _still_ resisting and refusing to break, and he was positive that getting Dean downstairs would need to be done after all…of course that still left the problem of Liz since she would make sure that Sam would _never_ drink demon blood. Well, either way, the First Seal would be broken once Lilith was topside and his plans would be fulfilled.

* * *

 _Sam was killing the blonde woman with_ just _his mind, his normally hazel eyes now coal black like that of a demon, enjoying every second of it and was ignoring the cries and screams coming from the dying woman and the faint shouts of his siblings…he'd lost everything that he_ ever _cared about and he was going to end it that very night one way or another._

 _`"_ _…because_ _it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you."`_

* * *

Hannah opened her eyes and sighed. _'Why do Ricky and I_ keep _having this dream? What does it mean? And why would Sam kill someone for fun?'_

* * *

A/N: And cut! And yes, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints does do exorcisms, and have been doing them since the time of Joseph Smith. My dad, several decades back, once witness an exorcism, and the blessing used is pretty much like the ones used in a healing blessing. Food for thought. R&R everyone!


End file.
